Fallen Angel
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Hibari es un ángel,y se le ordenó ser el custodio de Haru; pero hasta los ángeles se revelan contra el cielo,y esta no es la excepción. Lo malo... Una vez que se asigna un ángel no hay marcha atrás - pero toda regla tiene forma de romperse o ¿no?
1. Premonición

_**Título: Ángel Caído **_

Konnichiwa! Acá otra vez yo, adentrándome a escribir un fic con una pareja que me encanta ;D

Lo sé, soy una irresponsable T-T [tengo otras historias, pero vengó y me pongo a escribir más ¬¬ por favor no me linchen U―U]

**N/A:** La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, es decir; aquí no hay guardianes, ni mafia, ni saldrán todos los personajes principales; pero por favor, denle una oportunidad a la historia, gracias :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira-sensei, sólo la historia es mía, y alguno que otro OC que aparezca conforme avance el fic.

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad yacen en la oscuridad, tan sólo la luna, y una que otra bombilla alumbran los caminos de Namimori. Las personas duermen; son las 3 de la mañana, las estrellas se encuentran en lo más alto del cielo que cubre la tierra, del cual cae a gran velocidad un objeto cubierto por una luz añil, al parecer es un ser alado.

En ese mismo instante, en un cuarto de color anaranjado con una mesa de escritorio cerca de una cama individual, se encuentra una joven de cabellos largos y cafés, su nombre: Miura Haru. Ella se encuentra en un profundo sueño, es un sueño inocente y romántico, no obstante cuando aquel ente cayó del cielo, la ilusión de la chica se convirtió en una pesadilla.

**...+...**

_Me encuentro en un parque de diversiones junto a la persona que amo, él corresponde mis sentimientos, soy muy feliz; pero… repentinamente todo se torna en penumbras, volteo de un lado a otro rápidamente y… nada, no hay nada…_

_Corro con desesperación, veo una pequeña luz frente a mí, pero se aleja conforme avanzo. Me siento agitada, mi respiración se hace más fuerte; la luz desaparece, grito._

_Todo cambia nuevamente, ahora estoy en el instituto; me encuentro en la azotea; es de noche…, una mujer se acerca a mi, ella es bonita, tiene unas alas, como si fuera una mariposa, sus ojos son rojizos, como el fuego; me esta diciendo algo, pero no logró escucharla, trato de__ concentrarme, ¿qué me dice?_

― …_ereces_

_¿Eh? ¿qué dice?_

― … _lo mereces_

_La veo nerviosa, ella se acerca lentamente a mi, tengo miedo…, me ve con maldad, esos ojos fuego son penetrantes, se esta riendo. _

_Acerca una de sus manos a mi hombro y me empuja; grito. Siento como estoy cayendo, la miro sorprendida mientras me desplomo, finalmente comprendo lo que me dice._

― _No lo mereces... _

_¿No merezco, qué?, no entiendo…; mi caída no tiene final, en este abismo he perdido de vista a la hermosa criatura con alas de mariposa, ¿moriré?, por alguna razón no siento angustia, ¿será porque es un sueño?_

_R__epentinamente algo detiene mi caída, levanto la mirada y veo unas alas; ¡Ah…! son hermosas, son de color nácar, deslumbran mi vista, continuo viendo y observo que aquel ser alado tiene una cabellera negra, su rostro no puedo verlo, esta cubierto por la oscuridad, es como si el reflejo que choca con la luz me impidiera ver la cara de mi salvador, levantó lentamente mi mano para tocar su rostro y…_

**_...+..._**

Son las 6 de la mañana del día jueves, suena el despertador; una muchacha comienza a despertar de su ensoñación, abre los ojos con lentitud; sus facciones se muestran confundidas.

― ¡¿Hahi? ― exclama ― Qué sueño tan extraño tuvo Haru ― voltea a ver el reloj, y se percata de que se tardo más de 20 minutos en despertar, sale de la cama con rapidez, se viste, y baja a preparar el desayuno; sin darle importancia a la visión de esa noche.

* * *

Bueno..., gracias por leer este capítulo, me quedo cortito, pero espero haya sido de su agrado, sé que aún no explicó demasiadas cosas, pero espero aclararlas conforme avance la historia, mmm... es mi primer HibaHaru, la única que sabía que lo iba a escribir es mi amiga Sui-chan (Sui-chan saludos y abrazos desde México ^/^)

.

Nuevamente gracias a todas(os) por leer este capítulo, así que si pueden por favor dejen un review, pues los reviews son la motivación del autor, y en lo personal al ver sus comentarios me alegro mucho :D

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Me interesa saber si les gustó o no; bueno sin más que decir, muchas gracias por su tiempo ;D

Ja ne!

Att: Tsuki-chan


	2. Problemas celestiales

Konnichiwa! :D Finalmente logré hacer la continuación

**Muchas gracias a Miharu_chan, Sui-chan, y Yui-3000 por sus reviews;** me alegraron un montón y gracias a ello aquí esta el segundo capítulo, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia; y pues si..., Yui-3000 tienes razón, manejar a Hibari es todo un reto, pues a ver cómo me salio en este capi, (hice lo mejor que pude, pero creo que quedo OoC u_u)

Les mando saludos y besos desde mi país natal [ Disfruten este capítulo ;D]

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira-sensei

Ah! se me olvidaba, la historia de este capítulo se ubica antes del anterior.

.

* * *

.

_En el cielo como en el infierno, el tiempo es un lapso irrelevante; contrario al del ser humano._

_._

A lo lejos se ve luz, todo es cubierto por un aura de paz y luminosidad, unas puertas con fornituras de color dorado en forma de enredaderas en las esquinas de las puertas color blanco son abiertas por unos pequeños querubines de gran luz; dejando ver un pasillo largo y ancho de color blanco con detalles en oro y plata, rodeado por un lago que se genera por una cascada en cada extremo, al fondo hay tres tronos, pero sólo uno es el que sobresale de entre todos; no hay nadie, todo es demasiado esplendoroso. Repentinamente se observa a un sin fin de ángeles con dos, cuatro y seis alas; todas son de base color nácar, pero unas tienen un brillo que las matiza en lila, morado, azul, verde, rojo, amarillo, naranja, plata y dorado según su rango y habilidad; de la nada los tres asientos vacios son ocupados por entes de luz, la más fuerte y omnipotente es la del trono más grande y alto.

Un ángel de 4 alas color nacarado, con matices morados camina a paso firme por el largo corredor, sin prisa, y seguro; todos dirigen su mirada hacia aquel ser. Él por su parte ignora las miradas y al llegar a unos metros de los tronos, se inclina levemente, y con seriedad comenta.

― Espero sea importante ― observo frente así a la máxima autoridad divina, y sin inmutarse continuó ― estaba teniendo una siesta, y no me gusta que me interrumpan.

El ente divino suspiró, y observando a los dos seres a sus costados le dijo a ese ser frente a él.

― Arcángel Kyoya, eres degradado de rango a _ángel custodio_ y durante las próximas décadas tu trabajo será aprender humildad y apreciar a la raza humana, así que estarás en contacto con los hombres. Serás el guía y custodio de una joven que se ha quedado sin su protector, pues este renunció a su rango para volverse humano. El nombre de la persona es Miura Haru.

El silencio reino, y fue irrumpido por un leve bostezo por parte del arcángel quién veía con indiferencia a su creador.

― Si no es importante, me retiro ― el ex-arcángel se viró y caminó hacia la salida lentamente, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda le hizo caer sobre su rodilla a la mitad del pasillo; con desafió en la mirada observo a su creador y lo miro interrogante, a lo que este comprendiendo a una de sus creaciones respondió a la pregunta nunca hecha.

― Ahora que has descendido de rango, no puedes tener cuatro alas, te corresponden dos; tus poderes disminuirán, y ya que se ha asignado un ser humano a tu cuidado; la orden es irrevocable. Tú nombre será Hibari Kyoya para con el humano que te dirijas, aunque lo más probable es que no lo necesites, pues no creo que te vea, a menos que sea alguien de corazón puro o te materialices.

Saldrás con destino a la tierra lo más pronto posible; enviaré a tu superior para que te avise cuando, y abra el portal que conecta los mundos. En cuanto al dolor calcinante de tu espalda, únicamente durará unas horas.

El ―ahora― ángel se levanto con su fuerza de voluntad, pues sentía que su espalda era destrozada, y que una parte de su ser le era arrancada con gran brutalidad, pero no lo demostró. Continuó caminando hasta salir de aquella gran habitación; una vez fuera uno de los tantos ángeles de la guarda de no tenían a quién proteger preguntó.

― Señor, ¿por qué le has mandado a él, y no a alguien de nosotros?, sabes que no nació para estar con los hombres, él no siente nada; sólo deseos de enfrentarse a los ángeles que te protegen, de estar con los animales, y encerrarse en su bosque cubierto por la soledad. No sabe del amor, ni de cuidar al prójimo.

― Precisamente por eso; él necesita aprehender esas cosas ― dijo el creador con voz suave y cálida, diferente al tono frio y autoritario que había entonado cuando habló con el otro ángel.

― Mmm, entiendo ― dijo para después desaparecer.

Habían pasado varias horas, no sabía cuantas; pues el dolor en su espalda aún no desaparecía, él se encontraba sentado en el pasto, recargado en un tronco alto y grande, con grandes frutos que brindaba cobijo y sombra ante toda la luminosidad que rodeaba el lugar; a su alrededor había arbustos, el pasto siempre verde se hallaba cubierto por flores de todo tipo y color, había animales de diversas especies; y un ave de color amarillo se poso en el pasto, cerca de dónde se encontraba el ángel en su agonía. ¿Dolor?, era la primera vez que experimentaba eso, pensó. Como ángel no tenía ninguna emoción, sólo la de disfrutar de sus momentos en soledad y tranquilidad, además de estar con los pequeños animales; sonrió casi invisiblemente; para luego sacar un aura negativa que no había experimenta, aún así el ave no se movió de su lugar, miró con preocupación al ángel y repitió su nombre "Hibari, Hibari"

El ser alado observo a la pequeña ave, y con una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro y unas gotas de sudor escurriendo por su faz le dirigió una mirada que sólo el animal pudo entender, y se acurrucó tranquilamente para quedarse dormido.

La noche nunca llegó, pues en el cielo todo es luz; la oscuridad es paja el mundo medio y bajo; así que sin darse cuenta el ser de ojos azules, y cabellos negros anestesiado por su dolor, quedó dormido en el pasto de aquel lugar, sus rasgos se suavizaron conforme el malestar en su espalda disminuía.

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar una voz llamándolo con insistencia, se sintió irritado, apenas había conciliado el sueño y osaban interrumpir su siesta.

― …ya, …oya, ¡Kyoya! ― gritó una voz masculina, haciendo que el aludido se levantará con un aura asesina, pocas veces vista, pues siempre se alejaba de los demás ángeles. En sus manos tenía unos objetos metálicos, asemejando a dos espadas cortas, las cuales eran cubiertas por una luz morada. El ser de cabellos dorados que le había despertado paso saliva, si eso era posible para un arcángel; miro a su aprendiz y con una sonrisa le dijo.

― Es hora de que vayas a la tierra, ¿no estás emocionado? Es la primera vez que Kami-sama te ordena algo, siempre te había dejado, pero finalmente pone atención en ti ―el pelinegro oculto sus espadas cortas, y miro perene al otro ser frente a él.

― No…

― Eh…, bueno ― el ser de cuatro alas volteo a todos lados y de un grito llamó a otro ángel ― ¡Romario!

― Si, Dino-sama ― se acerco el ángel de bajo rango.

― Abre el portal ― ordeno amablemente. El moreno los miro con fastidio, y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar juntó con el ave que acaba de despertar, dejando a un arcángel gritando su nombre, pero sin seguirlo.

― El ángel continuaba caminando por la pradera celestial, hasta que se detuvo frente a un edificio estilo romano, con varios pilares plateados, y escalones que dirigían a una sala prohibida, un aura negativa provenía de aquel lugar, pues era un sitio tabú para todo ángel, con excepción de los serafines, quienes tenían la más alta confianza de su creador y eran los de más alto rango.

Comenzó a adentrase en ese lugar, hasta llegar a una puerta de color negro luminoso, la cual estaba flotando sobre el agua, rodeada de cadenas en material plata y oro, aunando varios sellos que protegían la puerta de ser abierta.

Él ángel de alas nácar se acerco a la puerta, flotando muy bajo, casi tocando el agua, su vestimenta la cual consistía en una hermosa túnica color plata con encajes en oro se empapaba en la parte baja, pues no volaba, ya que su espalda aún le dolía. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta, y recitando varios hechizos celestiales logró remover los sellos; posteriormente con sus espadas cubiertas en una luz esplendorosa de color morado rompió las cadenas, logrando que la puerta comenzara a abrirse, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que había del otro lado. Abrió sus ojos, y una fuerza invisible, pero gigantesca lo jaló hacia dentro, cerrándose detrás de él aquel portón prohibido.

En otro lado del cielo, se encontraba un ser celestial de cabellos dorados, preocupado por su discípulo, ya se había tardado; él sabia que Kyoya no deseaba ir a la tierra, pero eran ordenes supremas, así que fue a buscarlo, después de una larga caminata, llegó al edificio tabú para los ángeles. Entró con cuidado mientras se decía mentalmente, _'No, Kyoya no… ¿o si?'_. Pero todas sus dudas fueron respondidas al observar las cadenas en el piso de aquel cuarto oscuro; abrió los ojos en horror, y vio los sellos quemados. _'Kyoya, eres un idiota; Kami me va a matar si se entera'._ Pero era demasiado tarde, pues justo en ese instante, llegó un Serafín que veía a Dino inquisidoramente, este soltó uno de los sellos que había recogido instantes antes, y con una risa nerviosa dijo ― Yo no fui…

El cielo era un completo caos, las creaciones del ser supremo se encontraban intranquilas; y los dos que presenciaron la escena estaban en el largo pasillo frente a los tres tronos; el ente de máxima autoridad hizo acto de presencia.

― Bien, sé lo que pasa. No se alarmen, todo esta bajo control

Todos los presentes lo vieron desconcertados, ¿cómo lo que había pasado estaba bajo control?

― No me creen, pero ya he hablado con los seres del bajo mundo, y según las reglas establecidas desde hace milenios la situación es así; para cualquier rango. ― con un movimiento de su mano, un querubín de cabellos violetas comenzó a hablar.

Si un ángel libre abre la puerta del infierno, se convierte en demonio si logra sobrevivir a Cerberos

Si un ángel libre sale del cielo sin permiso, se convierte en espíritu.

Si un ángel libre sale del cielo, rebelándose contra su creador se convierte en demonio.

Y así se enumeraba una a una las reglas, hasta que un pequeño querubín, saltó sobre el otro que estaba hablando, y le pateo la cabeza, diciendo.

― Skull, sólo queremos saber lo referente al caso de Hibari; apresúrate y di que pasa con un ángel custodio que abre las puertas prohibidas.

― Reborn-senpai, no me golpees, esta bien, ya voy ― aclarándose la garganta dijo fuertemente.

Saltándome las primeras 10 reglas básicas, y las primeras 135 reglas celestiales, en el artículo 136, apartado 2, sección 1 dice:

_Si un ángel que es custodio y tiene asignado a un humano a su cargo, se rebela contra los cielos, desobedeciendo el mandato divino y abre la puerta __prohibida; quedará en transición entre el cielo y el infierno; sin ser ángel ni demonio, hasta que decida por sí mismo que camino tomar. Para eso tiene que romper su lazo con el humano que protege, sin embargo:_

_136.2.1 - __No puede asesinar al humano, eso lo condenaría a estar atrapado entre los mundos eternamente._

_136.2.2 - __Cada humano tiene un lazo diferente con su custodio, después de que este es asignado; así que debe de descubrirlo por sí mismo_

_136.2.3 - __En caso de que el humano muera sin ser provocado por el custodio rebelde; este será llevado a juicio para decidir su futuro. El puede escoger la forma del juicio._

_136.2.4 - __Si el custodio llegase a romper alguna regla por ayudar a su protegido(a) gana poder celestial; si lo daña, adquiere poderes demoniacos._

_136.2.5 - __La reencarnación del alma queda prohibida, a menos que se convierta en humano._

_136.2.6 - __Para convertirse en humano…._

― Es suficiente; no necesitamos tantos detalles, dijo el serafín con mirada glacial al querubín.

Dino suspiro, y dirigiéndose a su creador preguntó.

― ¿Qué haremos? Kyoya no sabe nada de estas reglas ―dijo preocupado, y cansado.

― Ya me hice cargo de todo; envíe a un ángel a que se haga cargo de decirle todo a Hibari, y de paso a que cuide a la humana Miura Haru de cualquier peligro ― ante estas palabras, el rubio se sorprendió y dijo sin pensar.

― Pero Kami-sama, si ella acaba de perder a un custodio; luego le asignas a Kyoya, y ahora le mandas a otro; ¿no es atentar contra las leyes y el balance?

― No…, el primero dejó de ser su custodio por voluntad propia; el segundo es y no es al mismo tiempo su guardián, y el tercero sólo la esta cuidando _temporalmente_, o al menos eso es lo que planeo.

― Ajá…

El ente supremo les dio la orden a todos de regresar a sus labores y todos se retiraron, dejando a un Dino confundido_ '¿a quién envió Kami?'_ se preguntaba.

Mientras eso acontecía en los cielos; en la tierra, las estrellas se encontraban en lo más alto del celeste que la cubría, del cual estaba cayendo a gran velocidad un objeto cubierto por una luz añil, al parecer era un ser de alas nacaradas con matices violetas.

En ese mismo instante, en un cuarto de color naranja con una mesa de escritorio cerca de una cama individual, se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos y cafés, soñando.

* * *

Bueno, con eso se termina la parte de la asignación; gracias por leer el capitulo :D probablemente les aburrió en algunas partes o a lo mejor no; pero es necesario para la historia esas reglas; tal vez no todas, pero si algunas.

En cuanto a los ángeles; investigue un poco por internet; y según una página los ángeles tienen diferentes rangos; y estos se muestran en sus alas. Aunque en eso se parece a lo que dicen en _"Angel Sanctuary"_, la historia -creo yo- dista de esas Ovas (pues nunca leí el manga).

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, etc; así que... les agradecería si dejaran un _review_ por favor ;D

Sin más que decir, y esperando que este capítulo no haya estado fatal; Tsuki-chan se despide

Ja ne! :D


	3. Encuentro

Konnichiwa! Primero; una disculpa por tardarme tanto; pero nada de lo que escribía me convencía; perdón U_U

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejarón un review; me apena la tardanza; son tan lindas en dejarme comentarios, y yo me tardo ¬¬ (no saben como me frustro yo sola) Gomen!

N/A: El capítulo tiene Ooc; pido disculpas por ello.

Sin más rollos, les dejó el capítulo :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni KHR! ni sus personajes son míos; le pertenecen a Amano Akira

* * *

― Perfecto; estoy cabreado ― sonrió de lado al observar una multitud de demonios frente él; sin pensar en el por qué se encontraban ahí.

― Kufufu~ es verdad que eres diferente a los demás ángeles― comentó un ser de un ojo azul, otro rojo frente a él con una expresión de superioridad.

Kyoya no le dio importancia al comentario; estaba a punto de sacar sus espadas cortas; cuando se percató de que estas habían perdido su forma, siendo cambiadas por unos tubos largos metálicos; primero se le miró molesto, pero en cuanto de ese metal salieron unos picos, sonrió de soslayo.

― Urusai [cállate] ― levantó sus tonfas; empezando a derribar a los demonios que le impedían derribar a aquel ser de alas infernales cual murciélago.

El ángel se sintió satisfecho al sacar su enfado golpeando a esos débiles espectros; observó al de ojos bicolor, se lanzó para atacarle, pero en ese instante todo se transformó; ya no estaba en la ciudad, no se encontraba en aquella calle vacía; sino que todo era oscuridad. Levantó una ceja, miró a su rededor; inmediatamente apareció una serpiente, que sigilosamente le mordió.

El moreno agacho su vista a su tobillo derecho; en un rápido golpe asesino al animal.

― Kufufu~ demasiado tarde; esa es una dosis letal para ángeles ― aclaró el peli azul.

El custodio se sintió algo débil, su vista se hizo nublosa; una de sus armas cayó al piso; mientras la ilusión de la penumbra desaparecía.

Observó al demonio de peinado extravagante con enfado; y se lanzó a atacarle con las fuerzas que le quedaban; el ente maligno sacó un tridente. Ambos lanzaban y esquivaban golpes; pero el veneno surtía efecto velozmente; así que el de alas nácar se vio en desventaja.

Varios golpes de aquel tridente habían asestado en la piel de Hibari; pero este se mantuvo perene; los minutos pasaban, mientras la pelea parecía no tener fin. Lamentablemente la victoria fue para el de alas de murciélago; dejando al ángel tirado en el frío piso con la blanca tela de su vestuario totalmente estropeada.

― Kufufu~ los rumores de que no quieres custodiar el alma de _ella_, están en el infierno; sería bueno si te unes a los demonios; ex arcángel Kyoya― esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó; pues sentía como su cuerpo se partía en pedazos y ardía en fiebre por el maldito veneno; gruño antes de caer inconsciente.

El sonido de una botella de cristal caer al piso se oyó, al tiempo en que Mukuro desaparecía; en ese momento un aura verdosa emanó cerca de aquel lugar.

―Yare, Yare; Si Kami-sama no lo hubiera ordenado; podría estar en mi hermoso palacio custodiando el trueno ― Se dijo a sí al llegar a una calle desolada; luego observó un cuerpo con alas, vestido de una túnica blanca en el piso; una incrédula expresión se posó en su rostro.

― Yare, Yare; es el temible de Hibari; sería mejor dejarlo botado ― comento casual viendo aquel cuerpo; camino hasta él, le miró desde lo alto; suspiró al saber que no podía hacer eso.

Levantó la botella de cristal, observándola con su ojo abierto; luego su vista recorrió todo el largo camino de aquella calle.

― Es mejor sí se lo da ella; después de todo tienen un lazo ― volteó a ver al ex arcángel tirado, comentando― será mejor que no te mueras―.

**,,,…,,,**

El sol apenas asoma su faz; una chica de cabellos caoba termina de desayunar; el reloj marca las 7:30 de la mañana; la joven sale apresurada, topa con un muchacho de cabellos negros, pantalón beige, sandalias; saco negro; un ojo verde abierto, el otro cerrado.

― Señorita; tenga cuidado ― comentó al tomarla de los brazos, para verle el rostro.

― Hai-desu ― luego miró al extraño; le notó diferente a cualquier persona; pensó en que ese aire que le rodeaba era algo solemne, pero raro ― Hahi! Un pervertido ― chilló, lanzándole por la calle.

El hombre intentó explicar las cosas, pero antes de percatarse, estaba en el piso; buscó la botella en su bolso del pantalón, y se relajó al verla intacta.

― Hay, Hay, hablar con los humanos es difícil ― se levantó rápido, para correr detrás de la morena, gritando ― ¡Espere! ¡Tengo que decirle algo! ― pero la mujer fue más veloz que el propio ángel.

**,,,…,,,**

Miura corría sin mirar hacia aquel extraño, llevaba su bolso en mano; dobló la esquina, siguió corriendo; aquel joven era persistente, pues aún le seguía.

De un momento a otro; se tropezó con algo, cayendo al piso; pero en vez de enfrentar algo duro; sintió un trozo de tela debajo de ella; se levantó deprisa, miró al portador de esa blanca túnica, ahora gris; era muy atractivo, pero emanaba un aura peligrosa, aunque al mismo tiempo de soledad y sufrimiento; ella sintió su corazón oprimirse; así como falta de aire.

El otro peli negro le alcanzó, llamándola por su nombre.

― Haru, deberías de escuchar lo que tú ángel Lambo-sama tiene que decirte ― mencionó, confundiéndola.

― Hahi? Lambo-san? Ángel? ― preguntó con dificultad.

― Es algo largo para explicar; ¿te sientes mal no es verdad? ― inquirió; ella sintió.

― Ese sujeto de ahí, es tu verdadero ángel custodio, pero ha sido envenado, sí no le ayudas; morirán los dos ― explicó viéndole fijo.

― Hahi? Haru va a _morir_ ―lo último lo dijo tocándose la garganta, cayendo al piso, debido a su falta de aire.

― Dale esto ― le mostró la botellita de vidrió ― de boca a boca ― ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar el método con el que se tenía que dar el líquido; pero su vida iba de por medio; así que tomó el frasco; sorbió la sustancia, y se dirigió hacia los finos labios de aquel ser tirado en el piso.

Los labios de Hibari estaban semi-abiertos, así que no le resultó muy difícil introducir el medicamento en la masculina boca; lo complicado fue que ella tuvo que superar la pena de dar algo semejante a un beso a alguien desconocido, por lo cual estaba completamente roja.

Una vez todo fue absorbido por Hibari-san, ella se separó lentamente de él.

Al paso de unos segundos Miura sintió que su respiración se normalizaba; se sentía tranquila y sin dolor; pensó que lo peor había pasado; de no ser por que unos azules ojos se mostraron con frialdad; observaron las personas que estaban a su lado; les miró molesto.

― Odio las multitudes ― sentenció; pero al detectar cierto poder angelical de aquel hombre, sonrió, se levantó con sus nuevas armas en mano.

― ¿Eres fuerte? ― preguntó; Lambo sintió un escalofrió.

― Lambo-sama es el ángel sustituto de Miura Haru ― evadió la pregunta con esa oración; Hibari bajo sus tonfas renuente, miró a la chica a su lado, al supuesto ser celestial frente de él, y se marchó ignorándoles.

Lambo pensó entre detenerle o no; pues sí no lo hacía; Kami-sama le castigaría, pero justo cuando iba a hablarle; algo extraño sucedió al momento en que Hibari se alejó más de cinco metros.

Una fuerza invisible le jaló, pegándole a la muchacha, la cual gritó, e intentó golpear al Hibari, pero este detuvo fácilmente el golpe.

― Hahi ¿Qué paso? Haru no entiende nada ― preguntaba con lágrimas en ojos como dos cascadas; que en vez de dar pena; le causaron gracia a Lambo.

― Yare, Yare~ tendré que explicar desde el principió, pero será largo; pero antes ― se tocó su estomago ― invítame algo de comer Haru―.

― ¿Los ángeles comen? ― cuestionó al tiempo que Hibari se recargaba en un poste de luz, sin alejarse demasiado.

― Sólo cuando gastamos energía al materializarnos ― aclaró.

― Bien, mi papá a esta hora ya debió de haber salido al trabajo; y mi mamá; ella no está, fue de visita a cuidar a mi abuela; supongo que puedo darles algo ― pensaba en voz alta, con el dedo en la barbilla ― Bien, vamos a mi casa ― con eso, Haru emprendió el paso; Hibari se quedó recargado, sin deseos de seguir a esos débiles seres; pero nuevamente la fuerza magnética hizo acto de presencia; jalándolo contra su voluntad; tirándolo del poste; parecía que alguien le arrastraba, pero no era así.

**,,,…,,,**

En la residencia Miura.

― Espero les guste ― Comentó colocando los platos llenos de arroz y carne frente a ambos jóvenes; uno comenzó a degustar el platillo; mientras el otro les miraba con ganas de golpearlos.

Al terminar; la humana y el custodio observaron al ángel que embutió toda la comida; este una vez satisfecho; empezó a explicar.

― Hibari, que es ese ente antisocial e inhumano que tienes a tu lado; es tu ángel custodio; previamente tenías uno que te cuidaba; pero según me dijo Kami-sama; él renunció a ser tu custodio, pues no se sintió lo suficiente preparado para resguardar un alma tan alegre, que atrae a varios demonios para mancillarla; además se enamoró de una humana; y le pidió a Kami que le hiciera humano―.

― Ya veo…― pronunció algo triste la morena.

―...― Kyoya únicamente escuchaba sin hablar.

― Así es; pero un alma sin custodio es fácil que se pierda; así que mandó a Hibari para que este te protegiera; aprendiera lo que es el amor a la humanidad; y creyó que esta era una buena oportunidad para eso.

Pero él no quiso ser tu guardián; así que abrió las puertas prohibidas; provocando que ahora este en una transición entre ángel y demonio; lo único que puede hacer para evadir eso es aceptar cuidarte o en su defecto; romper el lazo que los une; para que Hibari sea juzgado sí debe de estar en el cielo o el infierno.

― ¡Hahi! Hibari-san no quiere ser el ángel de Haru ¿entonces que haré? ―.

― Para eso estoy yo; Lambo-sama; el guardían del trueno; mi trabajo es resguardar la furia de las personas transformándolas en rayos eléctricos, y apaciguándolas; pero Kami le dio mi trabajo a un tal Lampo; así que por el momento y hasta que se decida algo; yo te protegeré―.

― Kimi… ¿por qué no me puedo alejar de esta molestia? ― preguntó Kyoya viendo de lado a la chica.

― Como dije, tienen un lazo que les une; pero no sé que sea o de qué se trata. Aunque Kami-sama me dijo que si ambos se encontraban, ella tenía que besarte para que no te alejaras de su lado; y evitar que ambos sintieran el dolor o las emociones del otro―.

Kyoya miró con los ojos semi-cerrados a la chica, quien sintió miedo; evadiendo las mirada azul.

― ¿Qué es un beso? ― cuestionó el moreno con seriedad; pero algo incomodo.

Los presentes no sabían si reír, llorar o salir huyendo; pues con el carácter de Hibari se podrían esperar lo peor al explicarlo.

― Hahi! Este… que lo explique Lambo-kun―.

― Yare~ Yare~; un beso es un simple roce de labios entre dos personas; pero sólo lo puedes hacer con la persona que amas ― al sentir la habitación fría por el enfado de cierto moreno; Lambo comentó― en este caso; fue para salvarte de aquel veneno que corría por tu cuerpo; y para que al compartir ese contacto su lazo no fuera tan inestable; por lo tanto las sensaciones que cada uno experimenten serán individuales; no tendrán que preocuparse por sentir lo que el contrario―.

― Kami korosu…― siseó, sacando sus armas.

― ¡Espera! Le pudo informar a Kami lo que me hiciste ― intentó defenderse con esa excusa, pero falló, únicamente se escucharon varios golpes, y se vio a un Lambo de unos 16 años tirado en el piso.

― Hahi! Hibari-san no debería de ser así con el ángel Lambo ―.

― Urusai; tengo sueño ¿dónde puedo dormir? ― preguntó indiferente.

― ¿Eh?―.

―Quiero dormir; dime dónde, ya que no puedo alejarme de ti; tendrás que acomodarte a mi modo ― Ordenó.

Miura miró a Lambo; sintió pena por él; pero se fue con su ángel; que parecía demonio, para enseñarle la habitación.

Una vez llegaron…

― Es esta; ahí se encuentra la cama, por ahí el estante― señalaba cada cosa.

El moreno se recostó en lo que ella dijo era una cama; la sintió suave, cómoda; pero algo le molestaba, la mirada cacao de ella.

― Acuéstate―.

― ¡¿Hahi? No puedo ― respondió dudosa.

― Me molesta tu mirada; ya que no te puedes ir; entonces duérmete o te morderé hasta la muerte ― decretó con un brillo en sus azules ojos.

― Hai-desu ― la chica corrió con sus ojos apretados, y se recostó con las mejillas rojas a lado de aquel ser.

― No te muevas ni hagas ruido; me despierto fácilmente ―.

― Hai-desu―.

Los minutos pasaron; el ángel de hebras negras, con sus alas escondidas concilió el sueño; se veía tan tranquilo; en paz.

La chica sonrió, intentó levantarse, pero recordó que no podía alejarse mucho; o sí no, la fuerza rara esa jalaría al mencionado ángel y este se molestaría; observó el reloj; el cual marcaba la una de la tarde; había perdido todas sus clases.

Resignada miró el techó; pensó en repasar unos apuntes en su escritorio; después de todo eso estaba a menos de cinco metros; pero unos masculinos brazos la atraparon; estaba por gritar al sentir eso, seguido de la respiración del contrario; pero se abstuvo al recordar el _"te morderé hasta la muerte"_.

En ese momento Lambo llegó; observó la escena; y comentó algo de _"Nunca imagine que un beso tuviera ese efecto"_ seguido de _"Iré al cielo para reportar lo sucedido; cuídate Haru"._

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valeria: **Muchas gracias; como vez, si continué esta historia, es sólo que no había inspiración; lo siento u_u pero intentaré que no me pase de nuevo; gracias por leer mis historias y dejar reviews :D en cuanto al MukuHaru o FranHaru que me pediste; de verdad lo estoy pensando, pero me cuesta algo de trabajo; me esforzaré más; muchas gracias por los ánimos; es verdad que uno se tarda en escribir; espero tu libro quede genial *saludos*

**Mary-chan: **Gracias mil por el review :D ; me tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar; pero aquí esta; no sé que tal quedo, pero creo que decente (por cierto, el fic que prometí enviarte ayer, no lo he terminado T-T) ahorita lo hago *bye!*

**OscureTempesta017: **Hola!, disculpa la tardanza; muchas gracias por el review :D espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D *Ja ne!*

* * *

Sé que quedo algo enredado, y repetitivo -creo- pero a partir del otro veremos a Haru en clases, y algunos planes del inferno XD

Reviews onegai


	4. Alma rango A

**Konnichiwa!** Happy new year! (me salió lo bilingüe con un vasito de sidra de ayer XD. Es broma, no tomo, jeje n/n)

Una super disculpa, lo sé; quieren matarme, pero perdonenme ¿si?. Es año nuevo, y quiero empezar bien ^^ así que seamos felices, y ¿verdad que si me perdonan?

Un abrazo y un beso a cada persona que a leído este fic, pero sobretodo a las que me han dejado un lindo review (las quiero mucho ^^)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Alma rango "A"**

* * *

Sentía un agradable aroma, fresco; cautivante, como el roció en primavera. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, quería disfrutar la experiencia de eso que alguna vez escuchó decir; olfato. En sus brazos había algo suave, curioso de ello movió su mano para examinar el objeto; tenía curvas, luego de pasar por algo un poco áspero llegó a una textura tersa, la apretó un poco; escuchó un gemido. Le gustó escucharlo; atrajo el objeto hacía él con fuerza. Entonces recordó que ya no se hallaba en el cielo, sino con una débil humana. Abrió sus párpados con lentitud para verificar la suposición de estar en el cuarto de la humana; antes de poder hacerlo, sintió una fuerza jalarle, para después estrellarse con algo y escuchar un "lo siento".

[***]

Miura estaba dormida, en sueños sentía una mano acariciar su cintura, hasta su cadera, pasar por la tela de la falda y apretar su pierna; soltó un gemido. Repentinamente sintió un retorcijón en su estómago; abrió los ojos de par en par; observó al muchacho de la mañana; recordando lo sucedido, suspiró. Nuevamente el retorcijón se hizo presente; intento retenerlo, pero no pudo. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia el sanitario de su habitación; cerrando la puerta tras ella. Al recordar que era su ángel guardián quien se estampo contra la puerta, se disculpó apenada; pues era humana, y tenía necesidades biológicas ¿no?.

— Abre— ordenó molesto; quién se creía para hacer que se golpeara contra algo, eso lo pagaría caro.

— No, espera—. La muchacha estaba en angustia. Por qué Kami-sama era cruel con ella, ¿no le pudo haber enviado un ángel hembra en vez de varón?. Espera ¿los ángeles tenían sexo?. No, no lo tenían.

— Abre— demandó de nuevo; ella acababa sus necesidades con angustia, sudando la gota gorda de los nervios.

— No, Haru no puede— intentaba explicar, pero nada; entonces escuchó la amenaza definitiva. Miura se enjuagaba sus manos con aquel jabón que acababa de comprar.

— Tiraré la puerta— sentenció, y justó cuando iba a hacerlo, la chica salió de aquel lugar con rapidez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Ya, Haru ya abrió— dijo nerviosa.

— Te moderé hasta la muerte—. Hibari estaba por sacar sus preciadas armas, cuando un sonido se escuchó, era su estómago.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó olvidando la casi-vergüenza de un momento atrás.

— No—. El sonido regreso.

— Vamos para abajo, ahí cocinaré algo. Seguramente es porque te materializaste; como dijo Lambo-san— se auto-explicaba; los afilados ojos azules le miraron, la siguió reluctante.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina. Miura preparo los alimentos y los sirvió; el moreno los degustaba.

— ¿Qué es?— miraba la comida, pues cada bocado le sabía bien.

— Hamburguesas, ¿no te gusta?—. No respondió, únicamente continuó comiendo. En ese momento llegó Lambo.

— Tengo una buena, y una mala noticia ¿cuál quieren primero?—. Dijo algo aburrido. La morena estaba tensa; el custodio ignoró al recién llegado.

— La mala –desu…— tragó saliva esperando la respuesta.

— Los demonios buscan tu alma porque al parecer es pura, alegre, pero sobretodo te buscan a ti porque…— se detuvo; cómo decirlo sin alarmarla, se rascó un poco la nuca y soltó—. Puedes engendrar niños con poderes demoniacos de rango "AA"; es decir de los más altos, sin importar sí el akuma es de bajo rango. Además de que tu alma puede ser consumida lentamente, es decir; te pueden torturar hasta dejarte casi muerta, y curarte para después volver a comerte, claro siempre y cuando no te maten. Esa es la mala.

Haru estaba en shock; casi se desmaya, pero aún permanecía de pie. Hibari escuchaba todo, al parecer su humor iba mejorando con la comida llamada "hamburguesa" y la noticia de que se podría deshacer de la mujer sí la entregaba a un demonio.

— ¿Y la buena?— preguntó la morena.

— Es que los demonios todavía no saben que puedes engendrar o que pueden comer tu alma en partes; así que te comerían de un tirón al saber únicamente que tu alma de alta calidad o rango "A" ¿no es bueno?—. Comentó el chico tranquilamente—. Además…

— ¿Además?— un rayo de esperanza le invadió.

— Kyoya no te puede matar porque sería condenado a vagar, así que para deshacerse de ti, debe buscar el lazo que los une, y destruirlo; así que por lo mientras estás en buenas manos.

— ¿Qué?—. Un aura amenazante invadió el lugar; Hibari había dejado de comer, para preguntar.

— ¿No lo sabías?—. Lambo recordó que en parte, decirle era su misión, así que repitió tal como Kami le dijo:

.

Según las reglas del cielo:

Si un ángel que es custodio y abre la puerta prohibida; quedará en transición entre el cielo y el infierno; sin ser ángel ni demonio, hasta que decida por sí mismo qué camino tomar. Para eso tiene que romper su lazo con el humano que protege, sin embargo:

No puede asesinar al humano, eso lo condenaría a estar atrapado entre los mundos eternamente.

Cada humano tiene un lazo diferente con su custodio, después de que este es asignado; así que debe de descubrirlo por sí mismo

En caso de que el humano muera sin ser provocado por el custodio rebelde; este será llevado a juicio para decidir su futuro. Él puede escoger la forma del juicio.

Si el custodio llegase a romper alguna regla por ayudar a su protegida gana poder celestial; si lo daña, adquiere poderes demoniacos.

La reencarnación del alma queda prohibida, a menos que se convierta en humano.

.

El ex-arcángel farfulló una blasfemia contra los cielos; se escucharon unos truenos, y luego todo regresó a la normalidad.

— Seré tu custodio herbívora, pero no harás nada si yo no lo ordeno— sentenció, para después preguntar.

— ¿Cómo me cambió de ropa?— aludiendo a cómo Lambo se había cambiado de una túnica blanca a ropa casual.

— Mm… piensas en el diseño que quieres y aparece; pero como fuiste degradado; tienes que comprarla. Aunque no te enojes. Dino-san me dio unos paquetes para ti—. El muchacho le extendió varias bolsas, dentro había pantalones, camisas, etc.

— Pero primero date un baño— comentó el oji-verde, desapareciendo del lugar.

Haru por otro lado; seguía divagando en la forma más fácil de morir; no había muy buenas ideas; así que se relajó.

— ¿Su nombre?— preguntó resignada.

— Hibari Kyoya. ¿Dónde y cómo me baño?—. Primero asintió, luego extendió los ojos como plato con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Eh?— pronunció torpemente; su ángel rodó los ojos.

— Mordería a la muerte a ese tal Lambo, pero de verdad necesito limpiarme. Él mencionó un baño —explicó arrastrando las palabras.

— Ah… en mi cuarto hay uno, puedes ducharte ahí; hay jabón y todo. Nada más que cuando salgas te cambias y no hagas ruido por favor; pues papá llegará pronto— decía tranquila, ¿qué más podía pasar?; nada se dijo.

— Báñame— demandó. Ahora sí; le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Q-qué?

— Los ángeles no se bañan, siempre están puros y limpios; así que es la primera vez; báñame— volvió a ordenar.

En ese momento Haru estaba dispuesta a dar una cátedra a Hibari sobre la diferencia de sexos en los humanos, y moralidad, así como un discurso sobre la cultura y sus derivados para con el otro género, pero…

Se escuchó la chapa de la puerta, Miura se espantó; corrió hacia su habitación en un santiamén con el moreno detrás de ella, para evitar caerse o topar con algo. Una vez la puerta se abrió, se escuchó.

— Haru, hija ¿dónde estás?—. El señor Miura caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras; pero al escuchar la voz de su hija se detuvo.

— En mi cuarto. Estudiando para un examen sorpresa sobre anatomía; ya comí, no voy a bajar. Buenas noches otou-san— después cerró su puerta con seguro. Su padre suspiró y bajo los escalones.

— Estos niños hoy en día, estudiando al último momento—. El señor fue a la cocina, calentó y sirvió las hamburguesas que habían quedado y después tenía planeado dormir.

[***]

Mientras, en la habitación de Haru…

— Hibari-san; no puedo bañarlo, porque eso no… bueno… los humanos se dividen por su sexo, y…— la chica estaba roja como un tomate, balbuceaba varias cosas confusas. El moreno le veía fijamente con molestia.

— Los ángeles no tenemos sexo; no somos humanos. Mi apariencia es etérea— siseó con desespero.

— ¡Ah! Entonces parece hombre, pero no lo es. Bien; así Haru si puede bañarlo—. _Error_; efectivamente era verdad que no tienen forma, que son incorpóreos; pero sólo en el cielo; su sexo se muestra al estar en la tierra; cosa que ninguno de los dos sabía.

La joven lo introdujo al baño, luego le dijo que se quitará sus ropas mientras ella preparaba la tina con agua caliente; Miura estaba de espaldas a él; acomodaba el shampoo, jabón, esponja; etc. El chico se quitó la túnica sin tapujos; después de todo en el cielo no hay tabús, porque todo es bueno.

Miura se levantó girándose hacía donde estaba el muchacho cuando observo la desnudez del mismo, dejando ver perfectamente su aparato reproductor. Haru se viró de golpe con la sangre en las mejillas.

— Hi-Hibari-san… etto… sabe, creo que tiene que bañarse usted mismo—. Estaba a punto de salir lentamente cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

— No podemos alejarnos, así que bañarnos es parte de la labor. Aprovecha y date uno también— pronunció con desinterés mirando la tina— tengo que entrar ¿no?— se volvió a la roja muchacha, que asentía.

"_¿Un baño? Es verdad, no lo había pensado. Haru-baka. ¿Cómo me voy a bañar?, en la tarde pase al baño porque estaba a menos de 5 metros; pero la tina y regadera están a más de 5; soy tan…"_

— Apresura y quítate la ropa—. La chica negó observando al azabache entrar en la tina con lentitud.

"_Bueno, es atractivo; cuerpo perfecto… ¡NO! Ese no es el punto; además es un ángel" _un foco se prendió en su cabeza "_es verdad, es un ángel; mi ángel; así que siempre me cuida, vela por mi, y jamás tendría pensamientos extraños de mí; no es humano… entonces no hay problema ¿no?"_

Segundo_ error_; primero: Hibari efectivamente tiene género por estar en la tierra; segundo: es medianamente humano al no ser ángel ni demonio; tercero: No es su ángel por naturaleza, sino que es un custodio obligado; lo que cambia el orden natural; pero eso tampoco lo sabían.

— Cierra los ojos, por favor— pidió resignada la muchacha mientras se sacaba sus prendas; hasta llegar a la ropa íntima. Kyoya, como buen rebelde; no cerró los ojos, no se viró y sí se mantuvo observando a la muchacha.

'_Es diferente a los ángeles' _pensó. Ahora que se fijaba; los ángeles suponían no tener sexo; pero… curiosamente la mayoría tenías rasgos masculinos; era extraño… tal vez por eso, sólo eran creados por Kami-sama y jamás tenían descendencia ni conocían emoción alguna. Si probablemente era eso, pues la persona a lado de él era muy _diferente._

__

_

* * *

_

¡Ta-chan! (mal sonido de suspenso y final ¬¬) ¿qué les parecio? me interesa mucho saber su opinión. ¿Se imaginan algo? ¿si? ¿no? (jeje, no hay nada pervert, creo ^^)

Bien, explico:

Según varias cosas leídas, comentarios de radio; etc. Deduje que para el fic, lo mejor sería que los ángeles no conocieran las emociones, pues sí hay sentimientos; se crean por consecuencia; el amor y el odio; y como Kyoya era arcangel; no sabe nada de cosas terrenales. Sin embargo Lambo o ángeles que han convivido con los humanos o les han observado; si entienden n_n

Cualquier duda, preguntarmela; pues luego me lío yo sola U_U

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Miku Takamine: **¡Hola! Si, a mi luego me pasa; gracias por comentar ^^ Jeje; debido al comentario de ¿cómo se van a bañar? me vino la parte final del fic a la mente XD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ ¡Feliz año! Miku-chan *un abrazo con mis mejores deseos*

**Mary-chan: **¡Hola! Mary-chan; gracias :D Espero estés mejor y con ánimos para este año; disculpa el atraso de mi actualización. Ahora ya sabes qué paso al momento de despertarse XD se me hizo cómico y lo coloque. Espero tus ánimos sean positivos *un abrazo con todos mis buenos deseos* ¡Feliz año!

**Valeria: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias, después de tanto tiempo, pude continuarlo; espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Feliz Año! Que este año sea lleno de buenos deseos. *un abrazo*

**Miura Harushino-Haru: **¡Hola!. Muchas gracias. Disculpa tardar tanto en actualizar u_u Nuevamente gracias. Te puedo pedir el favor de darme de nuevo tu correo; es que no aparece en el review U_U por eso no puedo agregarte. Gracias. Espero este capítulo te haya agradado; me gustaría saber tu opinión n_n ¡Feliz año! Cuidate y espero este año sea genial para ti *abrazos*

**Tamila no: **Kya! ¡Hola! gracias; que bien que te este gustando el fic. Disculpa tardarme en actualizar T-T (la inspiración luego me deja). Gracias. ¡Feliz año! *un abrazo* Cuidate. Bye~!

_Les mando un abrazo super fuerte a cada una; gracias por leer mi fic ^^_

Cuidense.

Dejen reviews; onegai (y su año será super genial :D y el mío también gracias a ustedes ^^)

Ja ne! ;D *abrazos*


	5. Primer día de clases

**Konnichiwa!** Una disculpa por actualizar hasta hoy; la verdad no había tiempo ni inspiración. Para los que sigan el fic, muchas gracias. Un abrazo.

Espero les guste este capítulo. Disfrutenlo XD

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Primer día de clases.**

**

* * *

**

Sentía una escudriñadora mirada sobre su cuerpo, los nervios estaban latentes en su ser.

"_¡Hahi! Calma, calma; es el custodio de Haru, sólo eso"_

Dos prendas menos, y su cuerpo estaría como Dios la trajo al mundo; su corazón latía con fuerza, hasta que una gran idea le vino a la cabeza y detuvo sus movimientos.

Hibari levantó por milímetros una ceja.

—Haru primero tiene que bañar a Hibari-san antes de ella; así que me quitaré el resto después —explicó, el moreno no dijo nada, pero veía curioso esas mejillas arreboladas de la chica y cómo se acercaba con timidez.

—Primero, tiene que relajarse, le enseñaré a bañarse para que después lo haga solo —. Esperó unos segundos para recibir la afirmativa respuesta, pero no hubo nada, así que resignada; se agacho a lado de la bañera, tomó el frasco de shampoo, recibiendo una atenta mirada azul ante la acción.

—¿Qué es? —. Miura se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió.

—Es para el cabello, se llama shampoo. Cierre los ojos por favor; sino lo hace, pueden arderle —recitó como si le explicase a un niño. La fría mirada fue escondida bajo esos pálidos parpados masculinos que se cerraron con lentitud.

—Huele a hierbas —soltó despreocupado. La muchacha abrió los ojos, leyendo la etiqueta varias veces. Lloro mentalmente al notar que había comprado el shampoo equivocado, y en vez de tomar el de flores, agarró el de bosque.

"_Ese aroma no es femenino desu"_

Miura coloco algo de aquel líquido en su mano, la llevó a los cabellos oscuros de su guardián. El ángel se estremeció al sentir algo frio sobre su cabeza, sin embargo no lo exteriorizo; así como tampoco mostró su estado relajado al sentir aquellos dedos femeninos masajeando sus hebras en formas circulares, ni expresó el ligero ronroneo que casi se le sale ante aquel simple acto que le acicalaba; se sentía bien.

La chica se encontraba tensa ante la perene estoicidad de su defensor, tal vez no le agradaba nada aquel baño, pues su rostro se mantenía inmutable; soltó un resignado suspiro.

Dejó su labor a un lado; y la hipnosis de Hibari ante aquel masaje capilar desapareció como había llegado; molestando un poco al ex-arcángel. Estaba por abrir sus ojos, cuando escuchó.

—Voy a enjabonar su rostro, mantenga los ojos cerrados; por nada los abra, después sentirá el agua sobre su cabeza, tolérelo por favor.

Kyoya curvó sus labios ligeramente, pero asintió, dejándose hacer. Sintió las cálidas manos acariciar su rostro; un tenue cosquilleo aparecía conforme el tacto de ella le rozaba; sentía algo en su piel; probablemente aquello llamado jabón; la suavidad con la que le enjabonaba, como si temiera equivocarse, esa lentitud; impacientaban al moreno sin saber la razón.

Posterior a eso, la chica tomó la regadera de teléfono en sus manos, y empezó a enjuagar los cabellos, masajeándolos nuevamente con parsimonia, el cabello de Hibari-san era muy suave, sedoso, semi delgado, agradable al tacto; se sonrojo al pensar en eso. Al terminar de enjuagar aquellas hebras, pasó el agua al rostro del ángel; las gotas caían una tras otra; y sin quererlo. Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente femenina; s_exy._

El agua se detuvo, el azabache abrió sus ojos; percibiendo la mirada de aquella mujer. Habló.

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Sabía que faltaba, pero esas mejillas teñidas le empezaban tanto a sacar de sus casillas como a gustarle; era contradictorio, pero cierto.

—¡Hahi! No, Haru no ha terminado, sólo que…—dudó, pero lo dijo —Hibari-san se ve muy bien con el cabello húmedo, es una imagen…¿sensual? —terminó, el custodio no la entendió y le resto importancia al tema.

—Prosigue con el baño —ordenó. Miura dio gracias a Kami-sama por hacer a los ángeles tan ingenuos en ciertas cuestiones; y sonrió.

—¡Hai!

[***]

Finalmente habían salido del baño; oh, sí había sido una tortura. Todo fue bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que enjabonarlo _allí_, y así como un tremendo rojizo se apoderó de su rostro, se desmayó; pero eso no había sido lo peor; lo que realmente le atormentaba, es que ese desmayo fue contraproducente.

_El cuello, abdomen; esas partes estaban completamente limpias. Pero cuando se percató de lo que faltaba, ¡zaz! Quedó inconsciente._

_Sentía varias caricias, alcanzó a escuchar su voz en un sonido ronco; ¿era su voz de verdad?. Sintió agua sobre su cuerpo; abrió los ojos completamente como platos, y sintió una mirada sobre ella; además de aquella mano que la sostenía de la cintura. Lo peor no fue eso; sino que estaba desnuda. Se tapó torpemente sus intimas partes; recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte de su custodio; ella sonrió tontamente, pidiéndole que se virara. Hibari no lo hizo._

—_¿Por qué? —fue la respuesta más estúpida que había oído en su vida; luego recordó. Hibari-san no tiene complejos ni tabúes; siempre ha vivido en el cielo, no sabe de esas cosas; eres una exagerada Haru; se dijo a sí misma. Soltó aire, y explicó, ocultando su cuerpo bajo el agua transparente de la tina._

—_No es bueno mirar a una persona cuando se baña, sí lo haces; será una ofensa —. Hibari entendiendo, asintió; pero agregó._

—_¿Por qué me viste entonces? —.Miura se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, su paciencia tenía un límite._

—_Hibari-san es mi ángel, entre nosotros no hay esas restricciones; pero ante los demás es de mala educación, y por sentido común no se hace —casi gritó la respuesta, el moreno la miró inquisitivo._

—_Bien, entonces puedo mirarte —. Fue la brillante conclusión del moreno. En realidad no es que sintiera nada al verla, pero la diferencia física le llamaba la atención. ¿Cómo Kami había hecho dos seres tan distintos? ¿Por qué ella era diferente a él? Esa mujer se veía tan frágil, y cuando se había desmayado, él sintió algo que no le gustó; pero que apretaba su pecho y no sabía qué hacer. Pensó que tal vez era porque ella también necesitaba un baño; así que la había desvestido; y la introdujo en la bañera con él. Se terminó de lavar como ella le había enseñado, y luego prosiguió a cambiar el agua por nueva, y empezar a enjabonarla; y aunque no lo aceptará, ese sentimiento incomodo desapareció cuando la vio abrir sus ojos._

Traía una toalla que le cubría su cuerpo, mientras Hibari una pequeña tela que tapaba su cadera hasta los muslos. Miura se sentó en su cama, siendo seguida por el azabache. La chica suspiró.

—Hibari-san, puede voltearse para que me cambie por favor —pidió amable. El aludido se viró sin pedir explicaciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que esa mujer era problemática, y exageraba todo; además de que ya la había visto bastante y no encontraba la respuesta a que ella fuera tan diferente de él.

'_Kami-sama es grande. Crear criaturas tan ruidosas y molestas no se me hubiera ocurrido' _pensó mirando la luna a través de la ventana. Dirigió su mirada a la habitación, era de color naranja con algunos toques blancos. Cuando su mirar se posó en el femenino cuerpo, ella estaba con una bata de blusa-pantalón color hueso; buscando unas cosas dentro de las bolsas que Lambo le había dado en la tarde.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó para saber por qué hurgaba en sus cosas.

—Haru busca ropa interior y una bata para que duermas. Lamentablemente no tengo futon, así que creo dormirás en el piso —. Las cejas de él se encorvaron; ¿dormir en el piso?,_ jamás_.

—No lo haré —respondió mientras arrebataba unos boxers de la mano de la chica, dejó caer la toalla sin tapujos y se los colocó; luego se adentró en las cobijas y observó cuidadosamente a la morena.

—Entra o no duermes —mencionó; Haru indignada pero resignada se colocó a lado de Hibari. El moreno veía el techo, el corazón de Haru latía muy fuerte, pero el sueño le ganó y quedó dormida. Sin saberlo empezó a soñar.

_[***]_

_Oscuridad, todo estaba oscuro. No había luz, no había nada. Escuchaba unas voces._

_Corría hacia ellas, o al menos lo intentaba, pero parecía que no avanzaba nada, así se sentía._

_Repentinamente observó dos siluetas, una era de un joven de ojos bicolor y cabello azul. La otra persona era su custodio._

_Parecía que habían peleado, el de alas espectrales sonreía; Hibari le miraba con odio, una mujer de cabellos rojos, y alas de mariposa se acercaba al moreno. Le veía con esos ojos rojos. Sonreía y sin aviso; aprovechando la concentración del azabache para con su enemigo, le atravesó el pecho, muy cerca del corazón con una espada. Miura gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba, se veía a sí misma correr e intentar alcanzar al azabache, pero algo se lo impedía. Sentía dolor, su pecho se desboronaba sin razón._

_[***]_

Escuchaba varios quejidos, giró su vista hacía la mujer; estaba bañada en sudor, murmuraba cosas no legibles; y de la nada empezó a llorar en silencio. La imagen se grabó en la mente de Hibari, sin pensarlo, dirigió sus dedos hacía las hebras de Miura y las acarició, y formando pequeños círculos, masajeó la frente de ella intentando darle confort. Cuando sintió que aquello que la hacía sufrir había pasado; se acomodó a lado de ella, y la abrazó por instinto. Después quedó dormido.

[***]

A la mañana siguiente…

Se desperezó, sus ojos se abrieron, sintió una respiración acompasada sobre su rostro y observó algo que acababa de aceptar; era hermoso. Aquel ángel sin su aura de "te mataré" se veía de lo más tierno con ese rostro sereno. Haru soltó una risita, pero luego observó el reloj.

Pego un brincó, despertando al Hibari. Este le miró molesto, pero curioso de ver a la morena de un lado a otro buscando varias cosas; entre las prisas. Miura no se percató de la mirada, se sacó las prendas que traía y se colocó su uniforme.

—Es temprano. Duerme. —aquella voz la hizo reaccionar, la muchacha le miró raro, luego gritó.

—¡De verdad tengo examen! ¡Mí calificación depende de ello-desu! —luego de ese chillido, corrió hacía el baño; pero esta vez el ángel fue rápido y no se estrelló contra la puerta; tan sólo se recargo sobre la misma, esperando a que la chica saliera.

Una vez arreglada, acomodó sus útiles y se situó la mochila al hombro. En ese momento apareció una luz verde, y de ella salió Lambo-san, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—¡Hahi! —. Analizó la habitación, nada fuera de lo común; bien, todo iba bien. Miró a la confundida Haru, y a un Hibari…; espera, ¿en boxers?. Estaba por soltar una carcajada, pero se enfocó en su deber.

—Hibari-san tiene que ir al mismo instituto y clase que tú; de no ser así, no podrás asistir a la escuela —. Aquella verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría, pero asintió. Hibaro lanzó una mirada asesina al otro moreno, pero no habló.

—Bien, pero no tiene papeles, no puede hacerse invisible por no sé que problema habías dicho; ¿entonces cómo? —preguntó alarmada, su examen estaba cerca. Lambo sonrió tranquilo.

—Kami-sama es grande, y me dio el poder de controlar mentes y recuerdos; así que no hay problema, pero te encargarás de Hibari-san, él es…—meditó —especial con eso de las multitudes, ya lo averiguarás.

[***]

Estaba perpleja, faltaban cinco minutos para su primer clase, y su custodio se encontraba con el cejo fruncido sentado al lado de ella.

Los papeles, o la aceptación habían sido fácil debido a la intervención de Lambo; y el motivo por el que Hibari-san no fue presentado ante el salón aún lo recordaba con pena y temor.

—_Bien, con esto eres oficialmente un alumno de Namimori, ¡Felicidades! —expresó el director sonriente. Lambo agradeció en lugar de Kyoya._

—_Joven, sígueme para que te presente a la hora de la entrada —. El chico hizo caso omiso a la demanda de la profesora, simplemente se quedó a lado de la morena._

—_No. Odio las multitudes y presentaciones tontas; mi salón es el mismo que el de esta mujer, me sentaré a lado de ella —. Haru infló las mejillas, pero entendía que esa era la mejor opción; aunque eso no evitaba sentirse molesta por los malos modales del muchacho._

—_Son ordenes, y se cumplen —respondió la maestra, no soportaba esa actitud, pero una gélida mirada que le heló la sangre la calló. Con miedo ella se retiró del lugar, diciendo._

—_Miura-san, tu deber es enseñarle a Hibari-san la escuela, y ayudarle a acoplarse. Se buena compañera de clases. Adiós —. Después de eso, la aludida asintió; y ambos se fueron al salón para lo que les esperaba._

El profesor entró al aula.

_Levantarse. Saludar. Sentarse.*_

Después de ese breve saludo formal; que cierto moreno omitió. El maestro repartió varias hojas.

—Bien, es un examen sobre biología. Espero tengan suerte —. Todos se pusieron a responder. El azabache miró la hoja sin hacer nada. No sabía nada de eso, pero sus dotes celestiales le ayudaron. De la nada, sintió que las respuestas eran claras y concisas; así que las escribió sin dificultad. Le dio tiempo de ver las graciosas muecas de su compañera de asiento al intentar responder; y ver como los humanos andaban más preocupados que haru por esa prueba. Si había sido muy fácil, pensó.

Al terminar el examen. Varios suspiraron, otros se quejaban, pero la brillante sonrisa de la chica de su costado le hizo esbozar una invisible sonrisa.

—Haru pudo terminar desu, soy feliz —comentaba alegre. Hibari se sintió bien, al menos esa mujer no era tan tonta, se dijo.

El breve descansó llegó, con el mismo; una multitud de chicas con las hormonas revolucionadas ante la imagen del nuevo alumno.

Una de tantas, preguntó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —. Hibari no respondió, luego escuchó.

—¡Kya! Es del tipo frio y sexy; justo como me gusta —. No hubo respuesta. Pero esas voces colmaban la poca paciencia del chico.

—Cállense —siseó de forma tan fría que parecía ultratumba, las chicas se alejaron—. No se me acerquen, o las morderé hasta la muerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, dispuesto a encontrar un buen lugar solitario; sin prever que con ello se llevaba a la morena. Escuchó un chillido y se detuvo. Su aura asesina aumento, y mandando todo por un tubo, se salió del salón, halando con fuerza invisible a la muchacha.

Las féminas que se quedaron, soltaron su descontento en murmuras, y observaron a Miura como muchas veces anteriores; con despreció.

* * *

*Creo que así es como saludan en las escuelas japonesas a los profesores, aunque no sé si es por clase o sólo en la mañana.

Bien, ahora si pongo mis comentarios. Primero que nada, como se quedarón con ganas de saber qué pasaba en la bañera, pues lo puse; además eso me servirá para lo que viene después n_n y yo también quería ponerlo XD

Segundo, falta para que haya problemas, ahora son sólo algunas cuestiones. Y espero me disculpen por el Ooc en Hibari, me cuesta un montón escribirlo con su personalidad; pero me encanta la pairing T_T soy un caso perdido. Por cierto; Aclaro por sí hay dudas.

Sí habrá momentos romanticos (sí se pueden llamar así, y en algún momento Hibari tendrá más de un roce con Haru), pero voy lento, lo sé u_u.

Cualquier observación la agradezco.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valeria: **Pues se bañarón, no juntos, pero se bañaron XD espero te haya gustado; habrá otro baño después, pero ese será medio ero (haber como sale XD). Me gustaría leer ese manga que me dices, sí lo llegas a encontrar te agradeceré que me pases el link :D. Muchas gracias por tus revies, y gracias por los que me dejas en los one-shot o drabbles; eres bien lindas (un abrazo) y siempre recibir un comentario tuyo me saca una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que te gustó el capítulo :D gracias.

**StormDragon93: **Hola. Gracias por el review. Disculpa la demora en la actualización. Espero este también te haya gustado n_n Saludos.

**Mary-chan: **Hola Mary-chan, un super abrazo. Soy tan feliz de que te gustase el capítulo. Espero este igual :D (spoiler: Hibari meterá mano, lo aseguro, pero después XD). Disculpa mi tardía actualización, y muchas gracias por todo, de verdad me alegras el día. Cuidate.

**Tamila no: **Muchas gracias, Es verdad, Hibari no parece ángel, sino demonio; aunque creo que aquí me quedó lindo el niño, y ooc ¬¬ pero es que le salió su lado angelical XD; espero no haya desmerecido este capítulo. Me encantaría saber tu opinión. Nuevamente gracias. Saludos.

**Vicki27:** Hola, ya te extrañaba Vicki-chan T-T Muchas gracias por el review :D Pues no recuerdo sí había respondido a tus preguntas, pero el primer ángel de Haru, tal vez sí salga, aunque no estoy segura. Lambo no salió mucho, pero ya tendrá su momento, de eso no hay duda, lo tengo mentalmente planeado, falta que me salga como quiero. Muchas gracias y saludos Vicki-chan, un abrazo.

**Yuuniie Kuran: **Hola. Gracias; disculpa actualizar tan tarde, de veras muchas gracias por el review. Espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Miku Takamine: **Miku-chan, no te preocupes, es verdad eso de 'mejor tarde que nunca' (sí iba así, ¿verdad?). La acción, yo también quería poner algo de acción, pero mi conciencia me dijo; es un ángel, esperate a que sus hormonas funcionen mejor, por eso; aún falta para algo de acción. Espero que a pesar de eso, te haya gustado la actualización n_n (abrazo correspondido). Saludos. Cuidate.

Muchas gracias, y de verdad; una disculpa por mi tardía actualización.

Ja ne!


	6. Fuerzas contrarias

Konnichiwa! :D

Kya! Por primera vez actualice sin tardarme meses; aunque no tan rápido como quisiera ¬¬

Bueno; muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ Disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me perteneces, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Fuerzas contrarias.**

* * *

Su paso se ralentizaba con presteza. Haru podía jurar que veía salir del cuerpo de Hibari varios rayos violetas; pero seguramente sus ojos veían mal; tenía que ir a un chaqueó optométrico, se dijo.

Al arribar a la terraza; el cuerpo de Hibari se tambaleó.

Haru caminaba detrás de él; al ver el oscilar de sus movimientos no supo qué hacer. Estaba por ir para ayudarle a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver que el azabache se recargaba sobre una pared y deslizaba su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentado; con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada; recargando su brazo sobre la misma. El moreno cerró sus ojos.

Miura parpadeó varias veces; el aura violeta se oscurecía más y no era imaginación suya; aunque ahora los rayos habían pasado a formar una nube oscura.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó; señalando el aura oscura.

—Yare~ Yare~. Sabía que algo así pasaría —se escuchó decir.

Haru se viró hacia la puerta de metal, ahí se encontraba Lambo parado; observando a Hibari con tranquilidad.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con "sabía que esto pasaría? -desu— inquirió. La mirada de Lambo pasó su atención a la castaña.

—Se supone que la fuerza de atracción que los une por 5 metros de distancia; es para que el custodiado, en este caso; tú, hale siempre a su guardián; no viceversa —se detuvo un momento.

—¿Entonces…? —. Los ojos chocolate de Haru se colocaron sobre el moreno; la nube empezaba a dispersarse lentamente.

—Hibari-san está adquiriendo poderes demoniacos por ir en contra de lo establecido —sentenció.

—¡Hahi! Haru no entiende desu~ —chilló.

—Lo explicaré —. Señalando con su dedo índice a Hibari, prosiguió —. Cada vez que Hibari te dañe emocional, física o mentalmente; se considera una mala acción, por lo tanto; pierde poder celestial y adquiere energía demoniaca en su lugar; pero su cuerpo lo reciente como ahora. Además de que sí actúa egoístamente y en contra de tu voluntad; sucede lo mismo.

El ex-arcángel se mantenía perene, intentando escuchar lo que hablaban esos herbívoros; porque ahora entendía el concepto entre él, y el resto del mundo. Los débiles eran eso; herbívoros que sirven para que alguien fuerte se alimente de ellos.

La energía se disipó. Los ojos azules adquirieron un tono más gris y gélido del usual; con excepción de que uno era rojizo; además de afilarse con maldad.

No era un gesto de ternura, ni bondad; sino de completa arrogancia y prepotencia. Hibari se levantó de aquel lugar, caminó hacía los presentes.

—Wao. No sabía que podía desobedecer a esa herbívora —afirmó con malicia; la morena tragó saliva.

Lambo le miró con miedo; definitivamente sabía que esto pasaría. Dino-san se lo había dicho; Kami-sama se lo había advertido y le habían dado un consejo de qué hacer en esos momentos, pero por estar discutiendo con el tal Lampo no puso atención. ¡Oh! ¡Por kami! Ahora se arrepentía.

—¡Hahi! Eh… ¿Hibari… san? —. Ese no era el ángel que conocía; si bien era de aspecto frio y antisocial no tenía esa aura tan… maligna. Además era absurdo que sólo por arrastrarla a la azotea haya pasado algo así; Miura no quería pensar en cómo se pondría sí pasará algo diferente y más complejo.

—Herbívora… te morderé hasta la muerte —siseó acortando la distancia. Y en ese momento Lambo notó algo extraño en el azabache; Hibari no portaba sus armas en las manos.

Miura dio varios pasos hacia atrás, moviendo sus manos.

—S-sabe, H-Haru no es comestible, y… —pedía ayuda con su mirada, pero Lambo parecía tener la mente en otro lado — Haru sabe horrible, no le gustará; así que n-no… —balbuceaba; luego tropezó con un tubo mal acomodado sobre el piso. Intentó mantener el equilibrio pero no pudo; y torpemente cayó, empujando a Hibari en el proceso; cayendo sobre él.

Y en segundos… el azabache se encontraba dormido.

La castaña se levantó con cuidado, mirando con temor a su ángel; posándose a lado de Lambo. Este al acordarse; chasqueó los dedos.

—Ahora recuerdo. Kami-sama me dijo que la personalidad de Hibari _únicamente _cambiaría cuando este escoja el lado infernal, o un demonio de gran fuerza controle su mente — sonrió.

—¡Hahi! ¿Entonces es y no es Hibari-san al mismo tiempo?

—Kufufu~ veo que no todos los celestiales son ineptos; aunque tengan la apariencia —retumbó un sedoso pero burlón tono.

Lambo miró rumbo a la parte más alta; arriba del tanque de agua. Se colocó frente a Haru, en símbolo de protección; y se colocó en pose defensiva.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó desconfiado, pero sin hostilidad; más bien como una persona que acaba de conocer a otra casualmente.

—No hables así de igualado; mocoso —tajó una voz seca, fría y sensual de femenino acento.

Frente a ellos; aparecía una mujer de ojos y cabellos rojizos; y alas de mariposa. Miura hipó un "hahi".

Lambo miró a la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede? —. Ella negó en un cabeceó.

En instantes el desconocido estaba frente a la chica; sonriendo.

—Eres pasable; además lo interesante serán tus hijos no tú; kufufu~ —mencionó; provocando primero un sonrojo de enfado y luego una cara azul en Haru.

El extraño sujeto caminó hacía Hibari; le miró desde lo alto, pues el ángel estaba aún inconsciente.

—Fue ventajoso para mí que sea obstinado; se debilitó tanto al oponerse a la voluntad de esta mujer —miró a la castaña, luego a Hibari —que me fue fácil controlar su mente, kufufufu~

Haru aspiró aire; tenía miedo. Ese hombre se parecía al de su sueño y esa mujer de alas era igual a la que le había aventado; además su ángel no tenía la culpa y no quería verlo golpeado como en su visión. Caminó, rebasando a Lambo. Una vez frente al de hebras azules; preguntó con decisión casi retadora, pero sin esconder su miedo.

—¿Quién eres? Todavía no respondes a esa pregunta —. El desconocido rió; acarició el fémino rostro; provocando unos desagradables escalofríos en la chica; y un bufido de la pelirroja.

—Rokudo Mukuro; demonio de rango "A plus" con un deseo ferviente de que Hibari Kyoya se una a mis propósitos para así poder hacerte mía; mi querida Haru —. El desconocido; ahora Mukuro-san; beso el torso de la femenina mano; sacando un sonrojo de la castaña.

Ella en instantes alejó su mano de aquel roce suave; pero aterrador. Las alas negras del contrario se mostraron debido al impertinente acto de la mortal; soltó su usual risa. Sacó su tridente de la nada, materializándolo; estaba por clavarlo sobre el ex-arcángel cuando la muchacha se interpuso con los brazos extendidos entre el cuerpo tirado en el piso y su atacante.

Mukuro alzó una ceja; inquisitivo.

**,,,…,,,**

Al mismo tiempo; unas orbes azul grisáceas empezaban a mostrarse. Hibari sentía que su cabeza le dolía y veía borroso; aun recuerda una molesta voz dentro de su mente; controlándolo.

Mordería a la muerte a ese imbécil por osar utilizarlo como a una pieza de ajedrez.

La luz del sol le dio de lleno; cerró los parpados, colocó su brazo sobre su rostro; tapando la luz excesiva. Escuchó varias voces.

Ladeó su rostro; observó a la chillona mujer a unos pasos de sí; como escudándolo.

Eso era una ofensa; aquella herbívora protegiéndolo. ¡Já! Eso simplemente es impensable; él no necesitaba ayuda ni protección de nadie; no de un humano, no de una mujer, no de la persona que se supone; _él debe proteger._

Se levantó desperezado; afilando su mirada al ente de hebras azules; cerrando sus ojos. Era el mismo sujeto que le enveneno; perfecto. Ahora acabaría con él; sacó sus tonfas y estaba por lanzar el golpe cuando se paralizó de sopetón ante la escena que presenciaron sus ojos.

**,,,…,,,**

Esa humana era extraña; no sólo su alma era atrayente. Había planeado todo con antelación; convencería a su custodio en turno —en este caso; Hibari — de unirse a él; y que por consecuencia le entregará a la humana sin problemas; así tendría descendencia con ella y comería de su alma con total soltura; luego atacaría los cielos, y crearía una guerra entre los tres mundos; el humano, el infernal, y el celeste. Finalmente aprovacharía la oportunidad y aprovechando que entre todos menguaron sus fuerzas, él se quedaría con el total dominio de todo.

Pero no; primero ese ex-arcángel le obliga a tomar medidas drásticas. Luego se entera de que la mujer no sólo tiene a Hibari Kyoya, sino al tal Bovino ese; además de que ella no parece una simple humana. Además de su alma, algo de ella era extraño; y lo averiguaría.

Sonrió.

Dio dos pasos; el tridente desapareció. La jaló hacía su cuerpo; y aprovechando la sorpresa de la muchacha; besó sus labios. La obligó a abrir su boca; introdujo su lengua y entonces… empezó a aspirar el alma de la chica lentamente.

Sentía su cuerpo vitalizarse; los leves golpes que ella le daba en pro de zafarse, pero nada importaba; esa fuerza que empezaba a recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo como un aura energética con una vitalidad no conocida y suculenta; le hacían pedir más.

El forcejeó de ella se detuvo; la sentía débil, y el cada vez más fuerte.

Estaba seguro que de seguir así; la mataría.

Frunció las cejas; la necesitaba viva —por ahora—; así que la soltó, dejándola caer bruscamente al piso.

**,,,…,,,**

Lambo intentó separarla de aquel demonio; sin embargo la mujer alada se interpuso en su camino.

—Yare~ Yare~ No me gusta atacar señoritas, pero esta vez será necesario —y colocando un serio rostro; sacó unos cuernos de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**,,,…,,,**

El bastardo ese la estaba… ¿cómo dijo el herbívoro de Lambo? ¡Ah, sí!; besando.

Ella era su responsabilidad; su propiedad.

¿Le importaba poco la persona de nombre Miura Haru?

Efectivamente. Ella ni siquiera valía el esfuerzo, pero…

Kami-sama dijo… _No_; olvida las órdenes de kami-sama.

Nadie; definitivamente _nadie_ puede poner un solo dedo sobre lo que es de él o debe de proteger; aunque sea por disposiciones que no piensa obedecer.

Él personalmente acabará con esa mujer; y se deshará de ella, pero _sólo_ él. No el imbécil intento de demonio que se la está comiendo.

Sintió algo extraño; su estómago se revolvió y sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear al peli-azul.

Observó lentamente caer el cuerpo de Haru; y no quería hacer nada para evitarlo, pero… su ser se movió por su cuenta; y la atrapó en sus brazos, arrimándola hacía sí.

—Herbívora… —susurró entre irritado y preocupado. El rostro de Miura estaba pálido y su respiración muy lenta, casi nula.

Miró molesto al demonio.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —. Dejó el cuerpo de la chica descansar, tomó sus tonfas y asestó un golpe; pero no sobre el akuma, sino contra el metal de su tridente.

Encogió los ojos; pero luego sonrió; esta sería una buena pelea.

—Kufufu~ No eres rival para mí en estos momentos; Hibari Kyoya —se burló; el moreno golpeó con más fuerza y precisión, pero no era más un arcángel y no tenía la misma destreza que antes; se sintió frustrado. Ese demonio tenía razón, pero jamás lo reconocería; además no había alguien mejor que él en batalla. No ese sujeto ni otro ser; y lo probaría al acabar con Mukuro.

Y al dar otro golpe, el contrario sonrió y desapareció; tan sólo el eco de su voz permaneció unos segundos. Dejando a un enfadado Hibari.

—Cuídala, es una delicia de alma; y será mía, kufufu~ —. Kyoya tenía una lucha interna. ¿Dejarla ahí botada e ir a buscar alguien a quien golpear?; esa era una buena opción. Pero recordó; no poder alejarse demasiado; frunció sus cejas, miró a la chica y se acercó a ella.

—No me gusta ser humillado —siseó; la cargó entre sus brazos rumbó a la enfermería y agregó —te morderé hasta la muerte.

Lambo prefirió no intervenir; no quería enfrentar la furia del mayor; así que con un interno "lo siento"; fue a reportar lo ocurrido a Kami-sama.

* * *

Bien, de verdad que espero les guste; siento que quedó raro cuando intente mantener Ic a Hibari y tal vez me pasé un poco; espero que no.

Espero sus sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios, etc :D

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews a:**

**Valeria:** Hi! gracias :D Sip, espero ponerlo tierno. Aunque aquí creo que no quedó, y creó que yo misma lo puse Ooc sin darme cuenta T-T  
No te preocupes por el manga; tal vez algún día lo encuentre de casualidad y lo lea XD; espero te haya gustado el capítulo n_n *saludos*

**Yuuniie Kuran:** ¡Hola! Jeje, si; es igual de caótico que mi mente XD Ya se vió el porqúe la pudo jalar con esa fuerza, espero te haya gustado n_n

**lala:** Konnichiwa; Laura-chan. Hajimemashite; Arigatou por el review; ja ne! espero nos sigamos leyendo por aquí ^^

**Vicki27:** Bien, ahora tengo que presentar un examen de inglés; espero me vaya bien (:claro, y más cuando te la pasas escribiendo fics ¬¬, Tsuki: ¿Quién dijo eso?, :Eh~  
seguramente ya te olvidaste hasta el fic donde salgo. Eres peor que el baka-senpai. Tsk, Tsuki: Ok, ya entendí, me aplicaré a lo mío ¿ok? genio. Fran: Ok, me parece)  
Perdón por mi divague Vicki-chan. Jeje, sip, pobre Haru, lo único bueno es que le tocan los chicos lindos; hasta estaba pensando en escribir un crossover con ella de protagonista.  
Tal vez con el anime de Fushigui Yuugi, no sé... ¿dónde más salen boshounen? XD *saludos Vicki-chan :D*

**Miku Takamine:** XD me encanta cuando el chico es inocenton XD no puedo evitarlo. Espero que no le hagan nada, pero hay que ver qué más pasa :D Siii! (grito de emoción XD)  
Apareció Mukuro *o* y espero te haya gustado el cómo se presentó, jeje

**Mikatsuki:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, de verdad que la escribí lo más pronto que pude, espero haya sido de tu agrado :D *saludos*

**Mary-chan:** Gracias, jeje, es verdad; Hibari la tiene muy fácil en cuanto al estudio T-T Gracias, de verdad Mary-chan; que bien que te guste la combinación de inocencia con un poco de  
tinte alevado y en general el fic, *un abrazo* :D

**Copis-chamma:** Gracias :D es todo un halago que te guste ^^ Es verdad eso de que es imposible lo de Hibari; y me alegra esa parte shoujo que mencionaste en KHR! XD me encanta soñar; soy una romantica de primera, jeje. Intenté darme prisa en actualizar; espero te haya gustado el resultado; y gracias por el ángel Hibarito, espero recibas uno igual. Me encantán los comentarios, desde cortos hasta largos, no te preocupes; muchas gracias por el review =) Espero tu sincera opinión; bye~! ;D

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por leer y sus comments; me alegran el día y motivan a seguir :D

Ja ne~!


	7. Más allá de lo que se ve

Konnichiwa! ^^ Finalmente les traigo el capítu siguiente de este fic (soy tan feliz de poder escribirlo T-T) Espero les guste :D

Por cierto, este capítulo, se lo dedico a cada persona que lo ha esperado con ansias, de verdad disculpen mi retraso u_u

Disclaimer; KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Más allá de lo que se ve.**

* * *

En los cielos.

— Kami-sama, por favor, absuelve a Kyoya de su cargo. Él no podrá protegerla, ni siquiera intenta ser su Ángel —. Imploraba un ser alado de doradas hebras.

La deidad le observó cordialmente.

—No puedo. Es su destino. Además… —miró desde su trono, la cascada brillante, siempre eterna que desbordaba vida —Kyoya debe de aprehender algo que es más allá de lo que se ve, algo que ni los ángeles saben.

El espíritu celeste no entendió; y confuso, preguntó.

—¿Qué es eso que no se puede ver? ¿Qué es aquello que los ángeles no saben? Tú nos has creado sabios, leales, bondadosos, ¿qué falta entonces por aprehender? —. Kami-sama le miró conciliador.

—Él necesita de algo que los verdaderos ángeles no requieren —. Sonrió triste.

—¿Algo que no necesitamos? —volvió a preguntar, y para asegurarse, continuó. — Es verdad que desde que conozco a Kyoya, él nunca ha sido un ángel en todo el sentido, pero sé que tampoco es un demonio. ¿Entonces por qué dices no es real? No te entiendo, Kami-sama.

—La verdad sobre el ex–arcángel Kyoya es-

La frase no terminó, pues el guardián del rayo arribó.

Se inclinó al ver al creador.

—Vengo a presentar informes del guardián de la humana con alma "A".

[***]

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería, llevando a la morena como un costal sobre su hombro.

—Oh, es una joven muy linda. Yo mismo la atenderé —dijo el médico de la escuela. El ex-arcángel le envío una mirada de muerte.

El doctor rió nervioso, y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La recostó con cuidado sobre una camilla de la enfermería.

La chica siempre ruidosa, se encontraba en silencio, respirando muy suave, casi nulo.

—Levántate, o te morderé hasta la muerte —siseó en un murmuro, para posterior sentarse a lado de ella.

No había nadie más que ellos dos, pero aún así, no se atrevió a decir aquello en voz alta, él mismo se sorprendía de sí quiera haberle ordenado aquello tan absurdo.

Se veía tan frágil. Por eso odia a los herbívoros, no se pueden defender por sí mismos.

Recordó aquel roce de labios entre el demonio y esa tonta humana. Hibari frunció las cejas. Asesinaría a Mukuro por tocar lo que es de él.

Miró filosamente el cuerpo de la persona recostada. Cabellos castaño oscuro medio ondulado por la coleta que se había deshecho, piel cremosa; no pálida como la de él, pero tampoco bronceada. Su mirada recorría aquella faz, pasando por la frente, la fina nariz, los parpados y aquellas pestañas largas, mirando la boca, frente, regresando la mirada a esos carnosos labios.

Sintió algo atorarse en su pecho, y paso saliva para destrabar aquello que se había obstruido.

Nuevamente la imagen de Rokudo Mukuro besándola llegó a su mente.

Sintió algo arder por dentro y nauseas al mismo tiempo, era desagradable.

Luego recordó que el tal Lambo le había afirmado, que aquella herbívora le había besado para darle un antídoto contra el veneno que Mukuro ingenio para inyectarlo.

Así que el ya la había besado una vez.

No dejaba de mirar esos labios.

_Kami-sama me dijo que si ambos se encontraban, ella tenía que besarte para que no te alejaras de su lado; y evitar que ambos sintieran el dolor o las emociones del otro_.

_Un beso es un simple roce de labios entre dos personas; pero sólo lo puedes hacer con la persona que amas. En este caso; fue para salvarte de aquel veneno que corría por tu cuerpo; y para que al compartir ese contacto su lazo no fuera tan inestable; por lo tanto las sensaciones que cada uno experimenten serán individuales; no tendrán que preocuparse por sentir lo que el contrario._

Sí la besaba de nuevo, ¿el lazo se rompería? ¿se volvería inestable? ¿volverían a compartir emociones?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la silla, recargó su rodilla sobre la cama y su mano sobre la almohada.

_Sólo será una vez._ Se dijo, sólo una vez, para responder sus preguntas nacientes, sólo eso.

Sentía algo palpitar fuerte en su pecho, aunque su rostro se mantuviera inerte.

Se acercaba con una lentitud casi desesperante, pero no podía acelerar, algo le impedía actuar con presteza.

Un poco más, sólo unos centímetros, y rozaría aquella boca.

[***]

—Entiendo, así que Rokudo Mukuro ya sabe sobre el alma "A" y el ex-arcángel —meditó Kami-sama.

—Supongo que él fue quién robó los archivos de las almas en el accidente de hace años —se auto-afirmó el ente supremo. Lambo le veía desde lo bajo, no entendiendo bien, pero tampoco haciendo el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué ordenes llevo conmigo ahora? —preguntó al supremo, este le observó decidido.

—Primero; Se prohíbe relación alguna entre el ángel y su custodio. Ambos, humano y celeste, deben de limitarse a un lazo lineal de protector-protegido, no más. Segundo;

—Lamento interrumpir, pero no entiendo bien. El ángel anterior pudo enamorarse de una humana, y tuvo su permiso de bajar a la tierra al ser convertido en humano, ¿Por qué Hibari Kyoya no tiene esa libertad? —profesó su duda Lambo.

—El debe de aprender algo, pero no es el amor de pareja ni la pasión que todo demonio trae en la sangre. Lo que el ex-arcángel Kyoya debe de aprender es algo que los ángeles desconocen, algo llamado _humildad_.

—¡Pero Kami-sama, somos perfectos, por eso somos humildes! —expresó uno de ellos. El supremo negó.

—No lo son, por eso carecen de eso. Nadie es perfecto, ni los ángeles en toda la gloria que les he dado —. Los seres alados callaron, tal vez… a ellos también les faltaba una lección de humildad.

—Entiendo, sólo debo de impedir que se enamoré de la humana y viceversa ¿no? —preguntó Lambo, estaba empezando a aburrirse con tanto sermón, pero no quería ser irrespetuoso.

—Así es. Kyoya sólo debe de protegerla, y dejarla ir en el momento que llegue la muerte de la humana, eso es todo —. _Lamento no poder decirles mis verdaderos planes, pero esto es necesario. Aunque no miento cuando digo, que les hace falta una lección de humildad, sobre todo a Kyoya._

Lambo se viró, dispuesto a ir al portal tierra-cielo, cuando recordó.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasaría sí Hibari besará a Haru? —La deidad le miró extrañado, ¿qué no le acababa de decir que prohibiera eso?.

—Está bien, te diré algo, pero sólo a ti como el mediador entre ellos dos. Acércate —. El ángel así lo hizo, el ente mayor tocó la frente del alado y transmitió sus planes, revelando el secreto.

_"—Cuando Kyoya besé a Haru con su parte demoniaca en busca de poder, no sucederá nada, pero sí la besa habiéndose enamorado de ella. El lazo entre ellos será roto y el verdadero ser del ex–arcángel será mostrado.—"_

_"—¿El verdadero ser…?—"_

_"—Así es. Hibari Kyoya en sus orígenes fue un alma humana convertida en demonio.—"_

_"—¡Pero es un ángel!—"_

_"—No. La verdad sobre el ex-arcángel Kyoya es que es un humano no nato convertido en demonio. Sellado y manipulado para creer que es un celeste de nacimiento—"_

Lambo abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Eso es imposible! —corrió a la salida.

[***]

Abrió sus ojos, veía ese perfecto rostro de su ángel tan cerca de ella, y esos ojos azules mezclado con gris, fríos pero con un tenue brillo que antes no había percibido.

"_¿eh?"_

Se levantó rápidamente, golpeando la frente de su custodio con la propia.

—¿Qué demonios haces, herbívora? —siseó con un rojizo alarmante en su frente y molesto.

—¿Hahi? Levantándome desu —. Pero volvió a caer sobre la cama, adolorida de la cabeza y mareada.

—No sabía que Hibari-san tuviera la cabeza dura desu —chilló. El ángel rodó sus ojos. Se levantó y caminó no más de cuatro metros, mirando a la mujer desde aquella distancia.

—Levántate, las clases ya terminaron —. La chica observó a su ángel y sonrió. Él la había llevado a la enfermería y estado con ella, aunque por obligación, pero permaneció a su lado.

—Hai! —se sentía feliz. Luego recordó su beso con el demonio, y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó empezando a desesperarse.

—Eh… Haru, Haru fue besada por el cabeza de piña desu —. La castaña empezó a soltar unas lágrimas pequeñas. Kyoya no sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué tenía que ser el custodio de una mujer chillona?

_Un beso._

_¿También lloraría sí yo la besará?_

La tomó de la muñeca, y la jaló hacía él. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Cerrando por inercia sus ojos en el proceso, ignorando como la joven los abría de la sorpresa y luego los empezaba a cerrar.

Escuchó un suspiro entre el beso, y reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

Cortó el roce con la misma espontaneidad con la que lo empezó y la miró a los ojos.

—Ya lo he borrado —comentó fríamente.

—¿Borrado? —inquirió Haru.

—El beso de Rokudo Mukuro, lo he borrado —volvió a decir, irritado, pero algo dentro de sí, se sentía satisfecho.

Miura se sonrojó. Esos azules fríos e intensos le miraban sin sentimiento, pero le hacían palpitar mil y un emociones.

—G-Gracias desu —dijo torpemente. Hibari asintió con orgullo.

—Vámonos.

[***]

Después de recoger sus mochilas, se dirigieron a la casa. El ángel indiferente y la joven incomoda.

—Eh, ¿Hibari-san? —preguntó en el trayecto.

—¿Hn? —emitió demostrando que tenía su atención.

—¿Q-Qué significa un beso entre los ángeles? —cuestionó, pues tal vez era un saludo o algo. Pues para que Hibari le haya besado de la nada y dicho, "lo he borrado" con ese semblante frio pero sexy. Miura se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

—Los ángeles no se besan, no tienen contacto físico entre ellos. Es impuro —respondió seco.

—¡Hahi! ¿Entonces Haru es impura desu? —expresó alarmada su duda. Hibari se detuvo, virándose hacía la humana.

—Los humanos son impuros cuando cometen pecados —Miró esos ojos cafés preocupados, soltó un suspiro y acarició la mejilla de la chica.

_Es suave._

Por un momento se perdió en aquel tacto, pero sin cambiar su expresión dijo.

—No eres impura —se acercó a la joven, susurrando en su oído —aunque hagamos esto —lamió el lóbulo, provocándole una corriente eléctrica y luego beso sus labios con suavidad.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó. El moreno se alejó lentamente, contemplando la reacción que había provocado en la humana. Empezaba a sentirse extraño, y que el sabor de esa humana era exquisito.

—¿Qué hace Hibari-san? —. El rostro de Haru estaba avergonzado, mientras que el del aludido inmutable seguía.

—Probándote, es mejor que el poder de tu alma sea consumido por mí, que por un demonio —. La chica hipó, y entristeció un poco al pensar en que hasta para su ángel era comida. Pero sonrió, al menos él no la mataría, y era agradable ser besada por Hibari-san.

—Eres un demonio con alas de ángel desu —quejó se en un pucheró, Hibari ladeó una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes verlas? —preguntó interesado. La chica asintió.

—Wao. Entonces seré esa clase de demonio por ti —. En realidad, el ex-arcángel no sabía el significado de esas palabras, Haru entendía que no lo decía en sentido romántico, pero le alegraba escuchar eso. Al parecer, el día de hoy, habían avanzado bastante con su relación.

_Kami-sama, Haru pregunta, ¿algún día podría ser amiga de este ángel?_

Mientras en los cielos, la deidad suprema veía con tristeza a la humana.

—Lamento que tengas que sufrir este destino, pero desde el principio. La elegida; eras tú.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado n_n

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; **_Vicki27, Copis-chamma y tu amiga (gracias), Valeria, Yuuniie Kuran, Tsuki Kuroi, I LOve anime-jOiia, Midori Susuki_

Sin ustedes, es fic simplemente no sería posible. Gracias ^^ *un abrazo*

Ah, por cierto. Sé que me he tardado siglos en anunciar esto (zape para Tsuki ¬¬) Pero quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a _**Mary-chan**_ y _**Midori Susuki**_ por los hermosos vídeos que han dedicado a mis fics. Songeniales, gracias por todo :D

Pd: Sí quieren verlos, pueden ir a mi profile y ahí están los links, todo el crédito para cada autora de tan lindos vídeos *u*

Ja ne~! ;D


	8. El cuarto de las Almas Parte I

Konnichiwa!

Perdonen mi retraso, tuve unas complicaciones, y bueno. Me ausente y tarde, gomen!

El capítulo no es muy largo, pero espero les guste, con todo mi mejor animo, va para todas las lectoras que lo esperaron, y lo siguen leyendo, en especial a _Bianchi-chan_ que me animó a seguirlo con diversos comentarios y peticiones vía PM; gracias

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece

* * *

Apareció de forma invisible en la habitación de la joven, se veía preocupado.

Ahora que sabía el secreto del ex-arcángel Kyoya, no podía permitir que pasará algo entre la humana y éste, suspiró. _Yare~__Yare~_Odiaba hacer cosas complicadas.

Escuchó la puerta hacer clic, optando en consecuencia esconderse en el baño, sí bien estaba en su forma celestial e invisible, eso no evitaba que Hibari le viera.

—Mou~ Hibari-san —quejó se Miura mientras entraba a su habitación seguida del mencionado — ¿Sabe que hay más comida que hamburguesas desu? —éste elevó una ceja, y se recargó sombre la puerta ahora cerrada.

—No soy idiota —respondió, agregando mientras miraba de lado —pero quiero hamburguesas con arroz y curry —. Aquel ángel demoniaco tenía su lado tierno a ojos de la castaña que sintió su corazón dar un brinco ante aquella frase.

—Está bien desu, prepararé hamburguesas —. Miura estaba por sacarse su uniforme, cuando recordó la presencia de su custodio, y apenada murmuró —. ¿Puede virarse para que Haru pueda cambiarse?

—No veo la necesidad —replicó, la chica suspiró derrotada. Empezando a desabotonar su blusa, sin embargo el ángel al observar eso, sintió algo que jamás había sentido, y se giró de espaldas a ella. La humana no se percato de ello, y con cautela se cambió sus ropas.

—¡Listo! —informó al ver al azabache mirar con intensidad su escritorio.

[***]

—¡No la necesita! ¡Tampoco a él! —gritó la femenina voz, las cuevas de penumbra dejaron ver una tenue luz mientras enfocaban el rostro femenino de aquel demonio con alas de mariposa.

—Kufufu~ Los necesito a ambos, a ella para procrear y tener un exquisito banquete, y a él para destruir sin problemas los cielos —el ente demoniaco tocó la barbilla de la maligna y se acercó a milímetros de los labios de ésta, luego la aventó al piso —Los necesito más que a ti —se burló ocultándose en las tinieblas.

—_No lo hagas —sentenció Kami-sama al saber las intenciones de aquel demonio._

—_Esto alterará el futuro, y él lo desea —miró el ente a la figura luminosa que observaba el fluir de los tiempos en el espacio de las almas._

—_Ella no es para él, ella es de otra época y su espíritu pertenece a alguien más —sentenció Kami._

_El demonio sonrió._

—_Aun no ha nacido, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho —miró el alma que empezaba a tomar forma mientras se acercaba a rio de las almas._

—_El alma de ella pertenece al cielo, su destino es ser un celeste apartado de todos los demás —recalcó la deidad, mientras el ente malvado carcajeaba._

—_Ella será de él —._

—Según estos datos. La humana Miura Haru fue concebida como un ente único, por eso de su exquisito sabor. Pero aún así, necesito saber ¿porqué Kami aquella vez no impidió que aquel demonio que robó estos documentos contagiara el alma de aquel espíritu no nato?

El ser que escuchaba a su superior, frunció las cejas. Mukuro se estaba obsesionando con aquella humana.

—Mukuro es sólo mío —arrastró las filosas palabras consigo.

[***]

Lambo salió de la habitación, había escuchado todo y no encontraba ningún problema o indició de romance entre aquellos dos, se relajó.

—Kami-sama sólo estaba demasiado preocupado —bajó a comer, le gustaba la comida de Haru, aunque no necesitase comerla.

Después de unos minutos, un ángel comía en silencio mientras dos presentes parloteaban.

—Hahi! Lambo-san no estaba cuando Haru se despertó desu —luego recordó el beso y se sonrojó un poco, el aludido elevó una ceja confundido.

—Mejor que no estuvieras —siseó el otro azabache. El de ojos verdes trago saliva nervioso al recordar la temible aura de Hibari.

—Es verdad, tengo un mensaje de Kami-sama a ustedes —dijo saboreando el bocado, recibiendo la atención de ambos presentes —. Kami-sama dijo que no tuvieran demasiado contacto físico entre ustedes, así que anuló la regla de los cinco metros de cercanía entre ustedes. Ambos son libres de estar juntos o separados —al terminar mordió un trozo de pan, Haru mostró un poco de preocupación y tristeza, mientras Kyoya ladeaba una mueca satisfecha.

—La herbívora se mantendrá a cinco metros, es mi esclava personal —prosiguió comiendo mientras degustaba su comida. Lambo pensó que Hibari era un sádico, Haru sonrió un poco. Él no la dejaría, lo acababa de decir.

Una vez la cena terminó, el ex-arcángel se dio una ducha después de la chica. Cada uno por separado al no haber la restricción de distancia.

Cuando salió, la observó recostada sobre la cama, se colocó una camisa y unos bóxers antes de recostarse junto a ella. Cuando sintió que la joven había brincado, la abrazó y atrajo hacía él.

_Sólo__le__estoy__llevando__la__contra__a__Kami-sama_ se dijo, pero eso no evitó que él dejará de abrazarla y dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

[***]

Era la hora del almuerzo. Miura comía el bento que preparó con cuidado, Hibari-san había desaparecido desde la campanada del descanso.

—Haru quería comer con él desu —musitó en un puchero, unas chicas se acercaron a ella, y vaciaron miel sobre su cabello y ropas.

—Eres insoportable, tonta y fea. Aléjate del nuevo alumno, arrastrada —La castaña bajó el rostro ensombrecido, siempre la trataban así, no entendía el porqué, pero empezaba a creer que era culpa suya y que las chicas tenían razón.

—Dejen a Haru-chan —se escuchó una suave voz, la morena elevó su mirada encontrándose con una joven radiante. Sasagawa Kyoko y su novio; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Las acosadoras se fueron refunfuñando, pero obedeciendo a la Idol de la escuela.

—¿Estás bien? —ofreció su mano la joven de hebras claras.

—Hahi! Hai-desu! Haru está bien; gracias —aceptó el gestó y se levantó. La pareja que la salvó se fue después de despedirse, y diciéndole que podía contar con ellos cuando quisiera.

—¡Oh~! Así que hasta las humanas entienden que eres un ser no-querido ¿eh? —pronunció terso y burlesco una femina voz.

—¡Hahi! —Haru se viró rumbo a la puerta de la terraza, observando a una mujer hermosa y fina, de alas cual mariposa, sus ojos son rojizos como el fuego.

El ente pronuncia algo, pero tan atontada está la joven por la belleza del demonio, que no escucha bien las palabras.

― …ereces

¿Eh? ¿qué dice?

― … lo mereces

La ve nerviosa al recordar un sueño semejante a esta realidad. El ser de alas se acerca a la chica lentamente. Miedo es lo que empieza a apoderarse de la morena al percibir la maldad en los ojos de fuego y observar aquella torcida sonrisa.

Acerca una de sus manos al hombro de Haru, lentamente la humana se acerca a la orilla, pero la reja impide que algo pase, chica contra ésta. El ente ríe siniestro, y empuja a la mortal junto a la verja. Miura cae rápidamente, pero su mente lo procesa de forma lenta, los ojos cacao se expanden de sorpresa al comprender las palabras.

― No lo mereces...

_¿No merezco, qué?, no entiendo…_

La caída parece no tener final, Miura cierra los ojos ante la luz el sol y al sentir su fin cerca. Esa extraña sensación de _deja__vú_ la persigue.

Siente que su cuerpo es rodeado por unos brazos, observa una alas esplendorosas, no borrosas como las de su custodio. Mira los cabellos oscuros y asume que es Lambo, sonríe tranquila al sentirse segura, y cierra los ojos.

—Herbívora —escucha la siseante voz, abre sus ojos de par. Observa el rostro de su custodio y al darse cuenta que es él quien la carga se sonroja completamente. Intenta bajarse, pero éste la afianza a él. —Estamos en el aire —queda quieta ante esas palabras y se aferra a él. Observa nuevamente las alas nacaradas, son sumamente hermosas en su esplendor.

_Así que el ángel de mis sueños era él, aquel ser de alas que deslumbraban mi vista y me salvaba de morir, siempre fue él._

Miura levanta lentamente su mano para tocar el rostro de su guardián, ésta la mira estoico pero no la detiene.

—Gracias —susurra ella al sonreír, y acariciar la mejilla del azabache, éste ladea una sonrisa.

—¡No lo mereces! —la atmosfera es interrumpida por ese grito enfurecido. Ninguno de los dos entiende a ese espectro, Miura pregunta desde la distancia.

—¿Qué no merezco desu? —la mariposa sonríe indignada —¡No mereces a Mukuro! ¡Él es mío!

Ángel y humana descienden sobre la azotea. El moreno observa indiferente al demonio femenino, la mortal se entristece.

—Haru no lo quiere desu, es él quién se forzó sobre Haru —explica ella aún sin entender bien. La youkai se acerca a la castaña.

—Es tu alma, sí la elimino o arranco de tu ser, él será mío —. El ex-arcángel lanza una mirada de advertencia al ser infernal, hala a la humana de la cintura, y pronuncia.

—Esta humana es mía, dile a Mukuro que se busque otra presa, y lárgate de aquí —. La youkai iba a responder, pero se sorprendió al ver que el custodio tomaba presos los labios de la mortal, degustando el alma de la misma, así como el contacto físico.

—E-es imposible para un custodio enamorarse del humano, a menos que… —no terminó ella de hablar, entendía que aquellos dos estaban en una circunstancia no-usual. Ahora todo tenía sentido, los ángeles se enamoraban de humanos, pero jamás de sus custodiados, sino de ajenos a ellos. Sí esa regla se rompía sólo podía significar dos cosas.

1.- El ángel no era un ser puro.

2.- El alma del humano no estaba dividida en dos como las demás.

Y ambas eran cosas que no debían de suceder, el orden prohibía eso. Kami-sama lo había prohibido, por esa razón, debía de ser imposible.

—Ahora, vete antes de que pasen tres segundos —. El ser de las tinieblas se marchó, ahora entendía la obsesión de Mukuro por aquellos dos, en especial la humana. Ella sería la clave para entrar por segunda ocasión a los cielos y así poder conseguir lo que los demonios arcaicos no pudieron, _dominar__el__cielo._

Al marcharse el ente. El azabache miró filosamente a la mujer, ella hipó completamente sonrojada y aún intentando recobrar el aire.

—Me debes más que un beso por salvarte —sonrió con picardía. Haru mostró la confusión en su rostro.

—¿Que quiere decir desu? —. El moreno la observó perene.

—Materializar mis alas provoca una gran pérdida de energía —explicó, fue ahí cuando Haru se percató de que su custodio estaba sudando y parecía estar adolorido, aunque apenas y se notaba en ese semblante inmutable.

—¿Q-Qué debe de hacer Haru para que recuperes tu fuerza desu? —preguntó dubitativa. Él sonrió al responder.

—Sólo no grites ni te resistas, tan sólo tomaré parte de tu alma —. Hibari se acercó a ella, acarició la mejilla de la misma, y besó con suavidad los labios de la chica, introduciendo su lengua lentamente y saboreando al tiempo que exploraba su cavidad. La sujetó de la cintura y profundizo el besó al tiempo que la atraía más hacía sí, bajó lentamente su mano hasta tocar el muslo de la joven, la cual hipo, pero la intensa mirada azul-grisácea la calló de cualquier protesta. Se separó un poco para tomar aire, y empezó a recorrer el cuello de ella con sus labios.

—Necesito otro tipo de contacto sí voy a recuperar toda mi energía —tanteó roncó él, sintiéndose extraño al verla completamente arrebolada y levemente jadeante. Aunque al mismo tiempo se extraño de su actuar, él no sabía ni conocía lo que estaba haciendo, pero su instinto le pedía más de ella.

—¡H-Hahi! —Antes de que Miura respondiera otra cosa, el azabache intentó deshacer el moño del uniforme, pero torpemente lo logró.

—Sólo un poco más —ordenó, tras esas palabras y tras esos ojos de hielo, Haru alcanzó a percibir cierto anhelo. Asintió apenada.

Hibari se alejó sin inmutarse, se recostó sobre el regazó de Haru, y con la tela del moño de cubrió los parpados.

—Tengo que dormir. No me despiertes —y en segundos, la avergonzada chica enrojeció más mientras su custodio se relajaba plácidamente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, díganme qué piensan, forcé un poco mi mente, pero espero su espera haya valido la pena, sino, avísenme e intentaré mejorar ;D

Un abrazo a todas mis lectoras; gracias por ser super pacientes conmigo y siempre tan lindas *u*

**Gracias por sus reviews a;**

**Vicki27**: Konnichiwa! Gracias. Si, el ángel rubio es Dino ;D ¿ya tienes una pista de quién es el ángel y la humana?. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado igual ^^ Saludos

**Shirley:** Hola. Gracias por no olvidarme y leer mis fics, eres bien linda.

**Viry-chamn:** Gracias, a mi me da más alegría que te gusten mis fics *u*

**Yuuniie Kuran:** Gracias, espero que estés enamorada de este fic hasta el final ;D (espero ver alguna actualización tuya ^^) por cierto, qué canción de las coreanas te gustó más n.n

**1234567:** Gracias, espero te siga gustando, saludos.

**Mary**: Gracias, esa era mi intención desde el inicio un ángel-demonio-humano XD

**Valeria**: Si, Hibari se puso abusado para besarla XD No, aun será un angelito, jeje. Tengo mis planes para los dos *-*

**lilyvongola:** Hola! Perdón, me tardó por no saber distribuir mi tiempo y enredarme con mis problemas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic a pesar de mis retrasos prolongados, pero no abandonaré ninguna historia, lo prometo. Las continuaré poco a poco, y gracias por el apoyo, leer el fic y tus comentarios ^^ Gracias. Saludos n.n

**bianchixgokudera25:** Gracias por tus comentarios y gustar de mi fic ^^ espero éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, sé que es corto, pero no pude con más, aunque intentaré que el próximo sea mejor ^^

**Kyoko020394:** Kya~! Hola, es grato saber que te gusta la idea ;D

**Tsuki Kuroi**: Gracias por el comentario n.n Nos leemos, saludos.

* * *

Por cierto, sé que es raro decir esto, pero es un anunció para todas mis lectoras por sí no saben aún (risa nerviosa).

Estoy escribiendo una serie de one-shots de Haru x cierto chico, y bueno, hay algunos Hibari x Haru, pueden leerlo si gustan (mientras actualizó bien mis otros fics)

Bueno, eso es todo.

Saludos, y gracias *O*

Ja ne~!


End file.
